


Душа вампира

by woolfica



Category: 07-Ghost, Дух-07, Душа-07
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Spirit Animals, Vampires, Вампир - Freeform, Мифические существа, романтика, фантастика, фанфик, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolfica/pseuds/woolfica
Summary: Тейто никогда не верил во всякую сверхъестественную фигню,оставаясь верным науке, пока, возвращаясь поздно вечером с учёбы, на него не напал мужчина с ножом, но только вор не знал,что и по его следам идёт кто-то намного опаснее обычного преступника.





	1. Тейто

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая справка.Фрау и другие души- вампиры,Аянами жив и относительно добр,воспитывая своего племянника, попутно являясь охотником за нечистью,как и вся его команда.Коры-демоны- фамильяры,которые прислуживают, добывая своим хозяинам пищу.  
> На момент написания Тейто 20 лет

Первые лучи восходящего солнца оказались немилосердными для умиротворённого на вид парня с тёмно-русыми волосами, уснувшего на столе среди стопок книг и смятой под руками листков тетрадей. В одной такой тетради с синей обложкой большими чёрными буквами на первой странице было написано _"Тейто Кляйн, факультет инженерики, 435 гр"_.Хоть парень и был взрослым, больше четырнадцати ему бы никто не дал: слишком детские черты лица, не здоровая худоба и маленький рост не раз мешало ему в этой жизни, создавая неприятные комплексы. Он пытался бороться с этим, записавшись на всевозможные секции, но мышечная масса не нарастала, и вес не прибавлялся. Тейто смирился со своей участью, а наиболее смелых, отпускающих самые ядовитые шуточки, он награждал кулаками, за отсутствие мышечной массы не говорило, что человек не умеет постоять за себя, а он умел и практически хладнокровно расправлялся со своими задирами.  
Уметь сдерживать в любой ситуации свои эмоции научил его дядя, хоть методики были еще те ... оставить племянника в лесу на три дня без воды и? Фи, не ново и наиболее безопасно, а вот кинуть не умеющего плавать дитё в бассейн-это Тейто вспоминал с содроганием. Поэтому он с нетерпением ждал дня, когда переедет в шумное, кипящее люди, общежитие, где нет никаких правил! Дома у дяди он был как в военном училище: подъём в пять утра, еда по расписанию, отдых в строго отведённое для этого времени. В прошлом военный, а теперь торговец военным оборудованием, Аянами строго воспитывать своего племянника, мечтая после школы отдать себе в кадетский корпус, и он даже слушать не хотел, что мальчику нравятся точные науки, и не желает идти по его стопам. Поняв, что его так просто не отпустят, Тейто оказался умнее: отдав копии документов сразу в два ВУЗа,  
в последний день поступления принёс в приёмную комиссию Технологическое институт оригиналы, тем самым обрубая себе пути назад, для всех, кто не был у твоего дяди, правила для всех: _< < если не принести оригиналы, то высшее заведение не имеет права зачислить вас> >_.Ну и скандал же был. На весь дом. Аянами впервые потерял контроль над эмоциями и кричал, а вот Тейто на удивление был собран и спокоен. Они как поменялись местами в этом странном спектакле под названием жизни. В конце они пришли к компромиссу: по будням Тейто жил в общежитии, как он и хотел, но в выходные дни тот должен был возвращаться домой. А если мальчик не потянет программу института ... кадетский корпус для него всегда открыт. Дядя видимо надеялся, что парень прибежит к нему, наигравшись, не пройдёт и месяца, но Кляйн упорно зубрил, не давая себе ни минуты поблажки. Он больше не хотел попасть в золотую клетку, да и учёба оказалась очень интересной.  
Готовясь к очередному зачёту, посреди ночи, не заметил, как заснул, а так, как единственное окно в комнату, где встает солнце, первые лучи солнца сразу отражались в нём, освещая мягким светом комнату. Тейто пытался отмануться от назойливого солнца, спрятав лицо под руками, но оно отвоевывало всё больше и больше пространства, пока, с тяжёлым вздохом, парень не сдался, открывая сонные и покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза. Подняв голову и посмотрев на стол, он с ужасом вскрикнул, увидев, во что превратились его записи: половина конспектов вся измята, вторая мокрая, и Тейто с неудовольствием прошёлся пальцем по подбородку, подмечая, что он влажный, а еще были же и учебники, за порчу которых библиотекари штрафуют не дёшево. Будильник прозвенел неожиданно. Подпрыгнув на месте, он вместе со стулом упал, больно ударившись локтем. Стиснув зубы, терпя боль, парень пытался сделать два дела одновременно: одна рука собрать сумку, второй - одеться. Когда дело дошло до штанов, Тейто не удержал равновесие и упал так удачно, что сверху еще и приземлился учебник по ядерной физике.  
-Ай! - Крикнул он на всю комнату, а в ответ услышал треск ткани. Посмотрев вниз, парень сплюнул, гневно шипя:  
-Ну, отлично! Блеск! - И Тейто ещё долго бы возмущался, пока случайно не бросил взгляд на часы, и панически простонав: << Блин! >> \- резко вскочил и начал быстро собираться в университете. Конечно, в голове были другие нецензурные слова, но его дядя был в этом ОЧЕНЬ строг и после одного такого наказания мальчик не решался вслух говорить всё, что думал. Целее язык будет. Язык - потому что Аянами заставлял его десять тысяч раз говорить _: << я больше так не буду >>_ до мозоли на языке.  
Одежду он одевал уже по пути на учёбу, а про волосы вообще забыл, но это не проблема, на улице дул такой сильный ветер, что любая прическа станет очень оригинальной спустя лишь несколько секунд. Где-то на середине пути в таком же << собранном >> виде его догнал Микаге - его лучший друг. Парень еще в более плачевном состоянии, чем Тейто: волосы, обычные цвета спелой пшеницы, сейчас потемнели и с их кончиков маленькими каплями стекала вода; одежда была не только мятой и мокрой, но, кажется ... одета наизнанку. Тейто присмотрелся, чтобы удостовериться - да, действительно, шиворот- навыворот. И то, как часто Микаге оборачивался назад, создавало впечатление, что друг сбежал от кого-то и теперь ежесекундно ждёт, боясь, что преследователи догонят его. Микаге Зейлан был его не только лучшим другом, но и другом детства. Впервые мальчики познакомились в первом классе. Тогда друг защитил его от четверых старшеклассников, любящих казаться крутыми за счёт таких вот, как Тейто. Микаге мог пройти мимо и его за это никто не винил, ведь они были даже не знакомы, учась на параллельном потоке, но почему-то мальчик вмешался. Кляйн называютл его простодушным болваном, и велел идти дальше куда шёл, мол, он сам разберётся, но Зейлан не хотел ничего слушать. В итоге их побили обоих, но и враги не отделались так легко, как думали. На удивление, мальчики дрались слаженно, будто давно действовали в команде. После драки, все в синяках и в ссадинах, они гордо улыбались, выходя из школы, поддерживая друг друга. Этот случай сплотил их и они стали не разлей воды, хоть дядя по-началу был очень недоволен их дружбой, запрещая даже видеться, будто тот что-то знал о нём нечто ужасное, но мальчик был упрям (ему было у кого учиться) и спустя некоторое время Аянами закрыл на их дружбу глаза. Пусть Микаге и был старше Тейто на год, но из-за того, что Кляйна отдали в школу раньше, они потом стали одноклассниками.  
Зейлан мечтал помогать людям и хотел стать в будущем детским врачом, но узнав, куда подал документы друг, тут же изменил планы и в тайне от самого Тейто подал туда же документы. Ох, как он был зол, увидев в списке поступивших знакомую фамилию, пусть и на другой факультет. Парень не был глуп и сразу понял причину такой внезапной смены жизненного пути, пусть тот и отнекивался, говоря, что есть новые технологии, особенно медицинские, то же помогает людям. Тейто успокоился только после того, как Микаге пообещал потом подать документы в медицинский ВУЗ на заочку. Обещание он сдержал и вот, кроме основного, Зейлан посещает и ещё одно высшее заведение.

Микаге, увидев друга, быстро подбежал к нему, и, без слов схватив за плечи, ускорил свой шаг, заставляя идти быстрее и Тейто.  
-Мы от кого-то убегаем?- Как бы невзначай спросил парень, оглядываясь назад, пытаясь увидеть опасность, тем более, когда друг заметно вздрогнул и вымученно улыбнулся.  
-Помнишь сестрёнку Синицына?- Вопросом на вопрос ответил он. Тейто удивился, нахмурившись. Такого парень явно не ожидал.  
-Это та, что старше тебя лет этак на пять и строящая ещё в школе тебе глазки?  
-Да, она самая. Она решила взяться за меня всерьёз! Выяснив у кого-то, что я прохожу практику в нашей больнице, эта женщина нашла повод чаще встречаться со мной, притворяясь больной. Теперь, чтобы получить зачёт, мне придётся доказать отсутствие у неё несуществующей болячки, и правда здесь не прокатит.  
-А убегал ты от кого?  
-Да от неё же!- Микаге замедлился, и панически провёл по своим волосам, тяжело вздыхая. Тейто только сейчас заметил неестественную бледность лица друга.- Она сказала лечащему врачу, что на улице в определённом месте ей становится лучше и это место почему-то совпало с парком возле моего дома, через который я должен идти, чтобы попасть на учёбу.  
-Найди себе девушку,- пожав плечами, с пофигистким лицом предложил Кляйн.  
-Но она у меня есть!  
-Значит, найди другую, а лучше парня. Тогда она точно отстанет.  
-Тейто!- Микаге попытался дать другу подзатыльник, но тот легко уклонился, а благодаря своему маленькому росту смог ещё и дать незамедлительно сдачу.  
-А мокрый ты потому...  
-Потому что приехала Лилиан и я как раз принимал душ.- Парень поднял брови и выразительно посмотрел на рубашку друга, давая понять, чтобы он продолжил.- Пришлось выходить через окно, хватая первые попавшихся вещи.  
-Ты как всегда боишься её,- ухмыльнулся Тейто, чуть не смеясь, видя, как Микаге от негодования захватывает ртом воздух.  
-А в тебе она души не чает!- И обвиняющее выставил палец на Кляйна.- Почему именно я должен быть её старшим братом, а не ты? Чем я заслужил ТАКОЕ!!!  
-Микаге, это всего лишь Лилиан.  
-Всего лишь?! Ты ведь был у меня дома и видел, во что он превращается к приезду сестры. В прошлый раз она втайне от меня перекрасили мою комнату в розовый цвет! РОЗОВЫЙ! Да я три месяца копил денег, чтобы вернуть всё, как было! А в позапрошлый приезд вместо моего любимого шампуня было налито средство для снятия макияжа. А в поза-поза-прошлый...  
-Я понял.- Остановил Тейто поток возмущения друга.- Ты очень любишь свою сестру и с нетерпением ждёшь её приезда.  
-С бОльшим нетерпением я жду последствия этого приезда... Чёрт, он опять здесь!- Застонал парень, схватившись за голову, увидев около ворот университета знакомую фиолетовую макушку с длинными волосами, собранные в хвост, и стоящую рядом с ним мужчиной на вид около тридцати лет.- И как он может быть старше нас?! Ты только посмотри на него! Да он даже тебя ниже ростом, а эта повязка на правом глазу! Ему никогда не надоест её одевать?! Ты точно уверен, что твой дядя не приложил к этому руку?  
-Для него это было бы слишком просто,- подумав, сказал Кляйн.  
Микаге тяжело вздохнул, явно не удовлетворённый ответом. Всё дело в том, что Куроюри, тот, что был с хвостиком, раньше работал на Аянами вместе с Харусэ. Последний всегда сопровождал своего маленького подопечного, молча, незримо следя за ним, по-своему опекая. Но пусть вас не вводит в заблуждение его девичье кукольное лицо. Хоть Куроюри внешне и выглядел максимум на четырнадцать, это не мешало ему быть одним из лучших бойцов. Позднее, когда дядя решил завязать, те, с кем он работал, ушли за ним, поэтому у Микаге было полное право не верить ему. Куроюри перевели к ним на третьем курсе и тот сразу выбрал главную цель - подружиться с парнями. И за год он в этом явно преуспел. Пусть Зейлан и возмущается, Тейто знал, что это больше наигранное, чем настоящее неудовольствие.  
Увидев, как к университету подходят парни, Куроюри прервал разговор с Харусэ. Мужчина, кивнув головой, ушёл в противоположную сторону, а он, повернувшись к ним, с улыбкой встретил их, говоря:  
-Привет, ребята! Как прошёл вечер? Сгоняем куда-нибудь потусить сегодня?- Парень вначале посмотрел на Микаге. Тот, замахав руками, извиняющее сказал:  
-Нет, я пас, у меня ночная смена.  
Следующий на очереди был Тейто.  
-И без меня.- Видя, что Куроюри не собирается отстать, Кляйн признался.- Мне нужно в библиотеку написать реферат.  
-Библиотека? Серьёзно?! - Неверяще вскрикнул Микаге, даже не заметив, как друг уничтожающе посмотрел на него.- Тейто, на дворе 21 век, а не средневековье. Скачай в интернете!  
-Скачал бы, если было, что скачивать. Кастор задаёт такие рефераты, что только многочасовой окоп в книгах найти помощь.  
-Сочувствую, друг. Я безумно рад, что у нас он читает только лекции.  
-Жаль, что не получится снова встретиться. Куроюри слегка приуныл, но, одумавшись, тут же улыбнулся вновь.- Ничего, в следующий раз обязательно получится.  
-Конечно, - синхронно сказали они, мысленно сделав заметку, что им самим нужно выбрать куда идти, а то с фиолетового станется завести их на кладбище, сделав пикник среди мёртвых.  
На том и договорившись, парни зашли внутрь здания, чтобы потом разойтись по своим аудиториям.


	2. История красной шапочки

Признать, все восемь часов обучения были на удивление скучными. Тейто даже умудрился заснуть за одной из пар. Хоть когда-то периодические подколы его известного врага Сюри Оак оказались полезными. Этот парень был из известной и богатой семьи, и так, как с ним боялись связываться почти все, ребёнка сильно разбаловали. Тейто повезло. Мало того, что они были одноклассниками, так ещё с какого-то перепуга Сюри решил податься в науку вместо политики, а вместе с ним туда же пошла половина его шайки. Кляйн не верил, что когда-то они могли общаться нормально. Деньги и влияние меняют многих. Где-то с класса седьмого характер Оак сильно испортился. Он отбросил старых друзей, завёл новых, а те, к кому он относился более-менее хорошо, стали чуть ли не изгоями с его подачи. Тейто был из таких, но он не сломился, не стал делать то, чего хотел парень, и тот стал над ним издеваться, надеясь уничтожить его морально. Однако Тейто не сдавался. И после этого каждое их пересечение сопровождалось ехидными шуточками Сюри, над которыми смеялись только его прихвостни, а иногда и дракой. Тейто надеялся, что после школы весь этот кошмар закончится, но он продолжился. Оак стал ещё невыносимее. И знаете, что было страннее всего... то, что с ними на потоке учился дальний родственник Сюри Хакурэн Оак, который был полной его противоположностью. Хакурэн не пользовался связями своей семьи, был сам по себе. Характером парень был больше похож на него, на Тейто, но если Кляйн был бомбой замедленного действия, то Хакурен периодически извергался, словно вулкан. И каким-то мистическим способом эти двое смогли найти общий язык... благодаря Сюри. Если бы не он, то они не посмотрели бы друг на друга, не прочитали бы в глазах взаимную антипатию к Сюри, и не дали бы сдачу, причём только словесную, от чего непривычным к этому парень долго ходил в прострации, ведь его гордость так редко задевали.  
Сюри, после окончания лекции, встал около прохода, и начал говорить на всю аудиторию, что не все смогут сдать экзамен, особенно те, кто считался сиротой. Зря он это сказал, ведь Тейто был не один такой. Найдётся ещё около двадцати человек, у кого не было одного из родителей, и все они сейчас, сплотившись, просто набросились на парня. Оак поздно понял, что перешёл незримую границу вседозволенности. Сюри был побеждён, а Тейто полностью проснулся. Нет, его не задели слова этого идиота, он к ним привык. Да, иногда Кляйн грустил по этому поводу, но у него был Аянами. Пусть тот не выиграет конкурс: _< < лучший дядя года>>_,но и обделённым себя не почувствуешь. Только не с ним.  
Хакурэн провожал своего родственника хмурым взглядом, поправляя свой хвост. Вот, пусть они и были оба блондина, то мозгов явно один из них был обделён, тогда как второму досталось всё, или это ещё зависит от длины волос?  
-И почему мне не разрешают сменить фамилию?- С сожалением сказал он, тяжело вздохнув.- Даже стыдно становится от такой родни.  
-Семью не выбирают,- зевая, ответил ему Тейто.  
-Ага, ею располагают.- Выдавил он из себя подобие улыбки. Скрестив на груди руки, большим пальцем дотронувшись до подбородка, Хакурэн произнёс:- Вот ты чем будешь заниматься сегодня?  
Тейто скорчил лицо, будто съел кислый лимон.  
-Писать доклад для Кастора в библиотеке.  
-Везёт, а меня ждёт семейный ужин, на котором будет присутствовать Сюри. Не знаешь, срок за убийство под аффектом не сократили, а то, я боюсь, могу не сдержаться.  
-Я тебе буду приносить передачи в тюрьму и постоянно говорить: _< < спасибо>> _\- за то, что избавил мир от одного гада.  
Парень встал и потянул руку другу, серьезно говоря:  
-Ловлю на слове.  
Тейто, засмеявшись, без промедления пожал руку. На том и договорившись, они вместе покинули помещение и разошлись в разные стороны. На полпути в библиотеку ему неожиданно преградили путь Микаге и Куроюри. Последний держал в своих руках булочку и бутылку с водой.  
-Я подумал, тебе понадобятся силы для написание реферата,- протянул он руки, отдав ношу другу. Тейто сконфуженно принял подношение, благодарно кивнув головой.  
-Эй, я то- же принёс еду, пусть и не такую полезную!- вытащил Микаге из кармана батончик шоколадки. Теперь у Кляйна покраснели и уши, а ямочки на щёчках умиляли его друзей, ведь это такая редкость увидеть столько позитивных эмоций на лице парня. Он не привык к такому вниманию, и был очень рад, что не безразличен им.  
-Спасибо,- искренне поблагодарил он их, быстро расфасовываю еду в сумке, стесняясь поднять глаза.  
-Смотри - не засни,- положил руку на плечо друга Микаге, не сильно сжимая. - Мы позвоним тебе вечером, чтобы проверить. И не задерживайся допоздна. В городе участились нападения на людей.  
-И горе наступит тому, кто попробует напасть на Тейто,- хлопнул в ладоши Куроюри и зловеще засмеялся.- Аянами бывает очень жестоким к врагам, а если ты не сможешь защититься, то получишь ещё и от него.  
-Ну, спасибо, подбодрил,- закатил он глаза кверху.- Будто я сам этого не знал. Постараюсь сделать работу как можно быстрее.  
-Делай-делай, чтобы освободить завтрашний вечер.- Тейто хотел только открыть рот, но ему не дали и слово вставить.- Оправдания и отмазки не принимаются. Мы даже Хакурена подключили к этому делу. Если ты захочешь отказаться, он прямо с пары унесёт тебя к месту встречи.  
-Не дотащит, я...  
-Лёгкий,- опять прервал его Куроюри.  
-Я хотел сказать, что буйный, но это то- же правда,- с печалью посмотрел на себя Тейто в окно, где отражалось его отражение. Куроюри понимающие улыбнулся под своей повязкой, и начал ненавязчиво поправлять её, а Зейлан, устало вздохнув, схватил за голову ребят и начал лохматить им волосы со словами:<<Не плачьте, мелюзга. В обиду не дам>>.Естественно, такого _< <мелюзга>> _стерпеть не могла, и, объединив силы, завалили великана, усевшись на него сверху.  
-Всё, сдаюсь-сдаюсь!- Выставил он вперёд руки. Парни, переглянувшись, подпрыгнули на нем в последний раз прежде, чем встать, и помочь подняться изрядно помятому Микаге.

***  
Друзья проводили его до самых дверей хранилище знаний. Сказав последние напутственные слова, они ушли, оставив Тейто в одиночку разбираться с документами. Старая и чуть пухленькая библиотекарша с неодобрением смотрела на Кляйна. Он уже устал ей доказывать, что является студентом, а не школьником, пробравшийся сюда, чтобы украсть старые книги. Тейто показал ей и пропуск, и зачётку, но ничего не помогло, пока не подошла другая работница, более молодая, которая тут же узнала его. Именно она с первого курса выдавала ему учебники. Инцидент был исчерпан, только неприятный осадок остался у них обоих.  
-Спасибо, что пришли,- сквозь зубы сказала бабулька, возвращая ему назад документы.- Какой конкретный отдел вас интересует?

Спустя пять минут на столе, который оккупировал Кляйн, не было свободного места, а две стопки книг были опасно наклонены в его сторону, грозясь погрузить чтица под тоннами знаний. Парень подозревал, что большинство этих книг были бесполезными и библиотекарь специально дал их, чтобы запутать мальчика. Смотря на эту кучу, Тейто застонал в голос и зло посмотрел на проходящую мимо бабушку, довольно насвистывающую про себя какой-то весёлый мотив. Он обязательно отомстит ей, но потом, сначала работа.  
Засучив рукава и достав из сумки тетрадь с ручкой, Кляйн приготовился конспектировать. Первая попавшаяся книга сразу была убрана в сторону за ненадобностью. Навряд ли в: <<как приготовить правильно мясо>>\- можно было найти его тему. Следующую книгу постигла участь первой. На этот раз это была история возникновения игры в гольф. Лишь на пятой книге ему, наконец, повезло. Целый абзац был посвящён его докладу. Радость парня не знало границ.  
 _< <Да с такой скоростью я и до следующего пришествия не управлюсь!>>_-Панически думал он, схватившись за голову. А бабулька, будто насмехаясь, снова прошла мимо него. И студент решился пройтись по полкам сам. Когда он начал отодвигать стул, тот противно скрипнул, на мгновение отвлекая других посетителей от работы. Извинившись, Тейто быстро побежал в отдел науки. Читая оглавление, парень нашёл для себя несколько книг, которые подходили ему, и вернулся назад с ними подмышкой. Библиотекарша, увидев это, подошла к его столу и сказала, что нельзя держать столько книг у себя на столе, на что Тейто вручил ей в руки те ненужные ему книги, которые он успел просмотреть.  
-Вот, теперь их стало намного меньше. Мне можно продолжать работать или вам нужно отдать ещё несколько кулинарных книг? Вы не стесняйтесь, говорите, а то вдруг здесь и сейчас проводится кружок:<< правильного питания>> и <<тысяча блюд из сельдерея>>.  
Сказав это, парень лучезарно улыбнулся ей, чем дезориентировал противника, но та быстро пришла в себя и, грозно сощурив брови, гордо удалилась, прихватив с собой те ненужные учебники. Тейто вздохнул. Этот раунд был за ним, но ещё не вечер, а работа пока не на дюйм не сдвинулась. Решив больше не отвлекаться, Кляйн углубился в открытую где-то на середине книгу.

Время то ускорялось, то замедляло свой ход. Тейто казалось, что само время было против него. Каждый раз, смотря на часы, он терялся, не понимая, как такое могло быть. Вот, по ощущениям, прошло час, а на деле лишь несколько минут, и наоборот. Когда тетрадь была практически вся исписана, он, не глядя, схватил первую попавшуюся книгу на столе. Открыв её ближе к концу и прочитав первые строчки, Кляйн завис. Положив палец на страницу, он закрыл книгу, чтобы прочитать название.  
 _"Охота на ведьм"_ -гласило оно и Тейто не мог понять, причём здесь Красная Шапочка. Посмотрев по сторонам, убедившись, что за ним никто не наблюдает, и не видит, как он собирается читать сказку, студент открыл нужную страницу. Заглавие начиналось с: «Правдивая история красной шапочки".  
 _...И сказала девочка большому злому волку:  
-Если ты убьёшь меня, то навсегда забудешь покой. Я прокляну тебя и будет моё проклятие вечно, покуда ты не испытаешь той же боли и отчаяния, что и я.  
Но волк не страшился проклятия. Он не верил, что маленькая хрупкая девочка способна на зло. И когда когти вонзились в податливую плоть, а кровь брызнула в разные сторону, окропив лицо волка, попадая ему в рот, глаза Красной Шапочки в последний раз зажглись потусторонним зелёным цветом прежде, чем яркая зелень сменилась пустым взглядом. Тут же волк почувствовал, как что-то исчезло в груди, нечто важное, заменив это дикой жаждой. И пробовал волк утолить жажду водой, но ничего не помогало. Охота перестала радовать его, а жажда нарастала с каждым днём. Кровь животных приносила лишь немного облегчения, а кровь людей чуть притупляло эту сосущую пустоту. И страдания его были так велики, что он захотел умереть. Но смерть раз за раз отвергала его.  
Шли годы. Волк остался совсем один. Люди рассказывали друг другу страшные сказки, пугающие своих детей, запрещая им ходить в лес. Раз в год они приносили ему человеческую жертву. Обычно это были старики и смертельно больные. Никто из тех, кто ходил туда, не возвращался. Волк охранял свои границы, строго наказывая преступивших её. Он никого не щадил, никого не любил. Но однажды в лес зашёл маленький мальчик. Он был жутко напуган и осторожно крался в сторону логова волка. Хищник притаился в кустах и уже приготовился к прыжку, как вдруг мальчик, словно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, повернулся к нему, и волк ничего не видел кроме удивительных зелёных глаз. Конец 1 части. _  
Тейто, ещё не отойдя от книги, перелистнул страницу, и какое было его удивление, когда он не нашёл продолжение истории. Неожиданно сказка очень понравилась ему и Кляйн даже был готов просить у библиотекарши найти продолжение, но стоило только взглянуть на часы, как его прошиб холодный пот. Он зачитался, совершенно забыв о времени, а оно неумолимо двигалось вперёд, приближаясь к полуночи. Только сейчас парень понял, что в читальном зале остался совсем один. Удивившись _: << почему друзья не позвонили ему?>> _-он с опаской вытащил мобильник, чтобы потом страдальчески застонать. Кляйн забыл убрать режим без звука с телефона и тот уведомил его о 30 пропущенных и 80 смс сообщений. Среди последний пропущенных он заметил имя того, звонки которых он хотел бы пропустить только в кошмарах.  
 _< <Где ты ходишь, племянник?> _>-высветилось последнее сообщения и Тейто подумал:<< искать себе сейчас могилу или достаточно сделать пред заказ?>>.


	3. Маньяк и герой

Тейто продолжал держать телефон в руках, надеясь, что проблема рассосётся сама собой, но сообщение не исчезало, а время продолжало идти.  
<<Мне каюк,- с паникой думал он.- Меня убьёт мой собственный дядя. Может, найти маньяка не такая уж и плохая идея? Хоть задобрю чуть-чуть Аянами>>  
Вздохнув, Кляйн решил, что лучше сейчас получить порцию унижения (а оно будет, главное успеть отойти от него к концу следующего месяца, а то он несколько отвык), написав хоть что-нибудь, чем ждать, когда дядя выследит его с помощью продвинутых технологий и лично навестит племянника. Парень набрал ёмкое сообщение, указав самое нужное. Аянами не любит, когда начинают увиливать или мутить воду. Провинился - имей силу, даже не совесть, с гордо поднятой головой принять наказание.  
_< <Извините. Забыл убрать в телефоне бесшумный режим. Всё это время провёл в библиотеке, делая доклад, и не следил за временем. Сейчас направляюсь домой>> _  
Когда послание было отправлено, Тейто в спешке начал закидывать свои вещи в сумку, пока случайно взглядом не наткнулся на так зацепившую его книгу <<Охота на ведьм>>. А дальше он уже не контролировал себя. Взяв блокнот с ручкой, парень, проверяя каждую букву, разборчивым почерком переписал имена авторов и название сказки, к которой хотел бы найти продолжение в интернете. И пусть это было странно, что Кляйн начал интересоваться такими историями, но он обвинил в этом то, что в своём детстве был лишён этого. В библиотеке Аянами была только серьёзная и сложная для понимания литература на различных языках. Большая их часть касалась реальных вещей, в частности его бизнеса, и лишь некоторые были произведения известных писателей, чтение которых одобрил дядя. Может быть поэтому Тейто так рано и перестал верить в чудеса, решив плотно связать себя с наукой, пойдя в этот институт.  
Телефон пискнул, оповещая о пришедшем сообщение. Кляйн с опаской разблокировал сотовый, и медленно начал читать, покрываясь всё больше и больше холодным потом.  
_< <Если такая забывчивость еще раз повторится, глупый племянник, я заберу тебя домой, где тебя будет ждать целая бригада докторов. Мы узнаем, в основе чего лежит твоя забывчивость. И если из-за пропусков тебя выгонять из института, военная академия всегда готова взять тебя. Больше не разочаровывай меня, Тейто>> _  
Парень, тяжело сглотнув, кивнул головой. Пусть дяди рядом и не было, но он всегда каким-то шестым чувством знал, когда Кляйн обращался к нему.  
-Библиотека закрывается!- Противным писклявым тоном сказала вредная бабулька, буквально ворвавшись в личное пространство парня. Она с подозрением смотрела на его открытую сумку, наверняка думая, что Тейто решил в тайне вынести какую-нибудь ценную книгу о полезности морской капусты. Поняв, что мальчик чист, она начала подгонять его. Тейто же назло начал собираться очень медленно, о чём потом пожалел, когда вышел из здания только в двадцать минут первого. Он перевёл взгляд от освещённой библиотеке и тьмы, что будет сопровождать его чуть ли не весь путь до дома.  
_< <Снова не включили фонари. Электричество что ли экономят?>> _\- С не удовольствием подумал он, нервно поправляя лямки сумки. Нет, темноты он как таковой не боялся. Но она скрывала в себя всю мерзость гнилой человеческой натуры. И если придётся защищаться, темнота может стать как главным помощником, так и беспощадным врагом. Радует, что идти не долго. Было бы разумно вызвать такси, но у Кляйна сейчас было немного туго с деньгами. Он жил только на стипендиях и подработках, не трогая свой счёт, на который ежемесячно отправлял деньги Аянами. Тейто считал, что проживёт и без подачки дяди, используя только свои силы и свой ум.  
Но, юноша, ещё раз взглянув на улицу, почему-то стал сомневаться. Ему не впервые возвращаться поздно домой, и раньше никаких проблем с этим не возникало. Почему же сейчас он так... напряжён? Неужели его так взволновало сообщение дяди?  
_< <Ладно, Тейто. Ты ведь не трус. Где наша не пропадало. Если ты пережил в одиночку несколько ночей в лесу, тебя не должна пугать ночь в городе. В отличие от природы, здесь ты не встретишь ни волков, ни диких лисиц, ядовитых змей, насекомых, пауков... только люди, не больше>> _-С такой мотивацией он и спустился по лестнице, храбро встречаясь с мраком. И стал одной из бесполых теней, которые изредка встречались ему по пути. Где-то спустя пять минут Кляйн подловил себя на мысли, что пытается прислушаться ко всем подозрительным звукам. Фыркнув, он помотал в сторону головой, стараясь избавить себя от глупых мыслей. Перед входом в парк парень замер, сам не зная от чего.  
-Да что со мной такое?- Взлохматил он волосы, и с решительным видом пошёл дальше, тем более что не так далеко он видел свет от единственного работающего фонаря. Чем ближе он подходил к источнику света, тем всё больше нарастало неприятное ощущение. Будто скоро должно было произойти нечто... плохое, что полностью перевернёт его жизнь верх тормашками. Ощущение стало такими сильным, что Тейто решил отступить и пойти на поводу своей интуиции... но не успел. Как только он повернул голову, то увидел не спеша идущую в его сторону тень, приобретающая всё более чёткие очертания мужчины на вид старше сорока лет неприятной наружности: лицо неизвестного было сильно помятым и грязным; всю правую щеку украшал шрам, теряющийся в неровно торчащей бороде, нос был сильно искривлен и даже сейчас на нём виднелся наливающийся бурый синяк, такой же, как под его глазами; волосы на голове спадали грязными сальными прядями, и выглядели, словно злополучная морская капуста с обложки той книги; глаза его были какими-то больными, а взгляд не обещал ничего хорошего; одежда же создавало очертания грязного и рваного мешка, в который засунули лишь пару клубней картошки.  
С удивлением смотря на мужчину, он поздно увидел мелькнувший блеск в его руках, и успел лишь отклониться рукой, когда незнакомец неожиданно кинулся на него. Тут же короткая вспышка боли прорвало сознание, а повреждённая конечность быстро онемела и налилась тяжестью. Тейто даже не успел оценить ущерб, как мужчина снова кинулся на него, словно обезумевший, с дикой улыбкой на лице. Парень нахмурился, загородившись своей сумкой. Жаль её, она верой и правдой служила ему. Придется покупать новую. Но лучше она, чем его лицо или любая другая часть тела.  
Уже через секунду он смог взять себя в руки и трезво оценить ситуацию, не взирая на боль. Рядом никого, кричать толку нет, он слишком далеко находился от жилых домой, а если Тейто решит убежать, маньяк может кинуть в него нож. Единственный выход это защищаться или...  
-Мужчина, если вы остановитесь сейчас, обещаю, я даже не накатаю на вас заяву в полиции!- Попытался решить всё мирно Кляйн, легко уходя с линии атаки. Незнакомец на его предложение лишь зло захохотал и снова попытался достать Тейто, целясь куда придётся, но всё равно избегал жизненно важные части тела: сердце, печень и голову. Маньяк был слишком неповоротлив, в отличие от парня, у которого это являлось единственной сильной стороной, но даже и он не может танцевать этот опасный танец вечность.  
Видимо, незнакомец подумал о том же. Он остановился, оценивающее пробегаясь по телу Кляйна, проведя острием ножа по своей щеке, оставляя след смешанной крови: его и мужчины. Тейто сразу понял, откуда у него этот уродливый шрам.  
-Отдай мне все свои вещи и я остановлюсь,- заговорил, наконец, он, и парень весь скривился от такого похабского тона, стараясь ни секунды не упускать свой взгляд от цели. Он пытался не думать, что сделает с ним дядя, когда узнает, как он глупо так попался. Прав был Куроюри, когда сегодня упоминал маньяка. Словно знал, что его ждёт свидание с этим ужасно пахнущим мужчиной. Кляйн сделал себе зарубку в памяти попробовать в будущем выпросить у друга выигрышные номера в лотерее.  
Парень без сожалений откинул в его сторону сумку, и вывернул карманы, говоря:  
-Больше у меня ничего нет.  
-Ошибаешься! Я сказал **ВСЕ** свои вещи!- Крикнул он, тыкая в его сторону ножичком для устрашения, а потом более мягко, и, как, наверное, казалось мужчине, сексуально, продолжил.- Раздевайся, малыш! Мы с тобой поиграем немножко и я тебя отпущу.  
Тейто, теперь не скрываясь, скривился. Он то думал, на него напал обычный вор- карманник, а оказалось озабоченный маньяк наверняка с педофильными наклонностями. Мальчик печально вздохнул. Ну что же... он попытался решить дело мирно.  
-Лучше бы ты согласился взять сумку,- сказал он, готовый встать в стойку и перестать изображать из себя дрожащего от страха ребёнка.  
-Да, я тоже так думаю... - вдруг раздался совершенно незнакомый холодный голос за спиной Тейто. Парень в ужасе повернулся, боясь получить удар от возможного второго противника. Прямо под светом уличного фонаря стоял мужчина в длинном чёрном плаще с поднятым воротником вверх, из-за чего лица его не было видно, только волосы, которые создавали яркий контраст с одеждой незнакомца. Блондин. Даже у Микаге не настолько сильно выражен бледно-золотистый цвет, как у него. Тейто недоумевал. Зачем мужчина надел тёмные солнцезащитные очки, когда на дворе глубокая ночь? Неужели он столкнулся с ещё одним психом? Или этот тип из банды? Тейто специально прищурил глаза, пытаясь понять, есть ли у этого индивидуума оружие, и где он его прячет, чтобы успеть перехватить ружьё либо отклониться.  
Мужчина не торопливо затягивался сигаретой, с непонятными эмоциями смотря на него, и пусть Тейто не видел его глаз, но он был уверен, что чудак смотрит исключительно на него. Он знал это чувство, когда тебя просвечивает словно рентгеном. Такого он с лихвой натерпелся в доме дяди от его людей и недоброжелателей, заработав тем самым безусловным рефлекс.  
Маньяк, почувствовав в незнакомце соперника, с бешенством в глазах заорал, грозясь ножом:  
-Этот ребёнок мой! Найди себе другого!  
Тейто начала уже надоедать эта ситуация, да и поспать хоть чуть-чуть охота перед учёбой. Но, если ему придётся драться с этими двумя, он точно не выспится. Да и неизвестно, какая физическая подготовка у второго. Это может немного усложнить ситуацию.  
-Что-то я не заметил, как пацан рвётся к тебе,- с сарказмом сказал тот, делая очередную затяжку. Маленькая горящая точка почему-то нисколько не освещала его лицо.- Пожалуй, я заберу его.  
Парень в душе застонал. Неужели ещё один извращенец на его голову? Тейто хотел прекратить этот цирк, сказать, что он и сам может решить с кем ему быть, и он предпочитает оказаться в объятиях подушки на кровати у себя дома, но маньяк не выдержал давления и накинулся на мальчика с ножом. Кляйн приготовился отбиваться, когда понял, что бить- то в принципе уже некого. Он даже не понял, как мужчина успел так быстро добраться до них. Незнакомец стоял лишь в метре от него, сжимая в руке чужое запястье, в котором, в луче света, блестело холодное оружие. Не было видно, что блондин прилагал хоть какие-то силы, но маньяк уронил нож, и, сам встав на колени, начал скулить от боли, даже не делая попыток освободиться. Подняв голову, Тейто заметил, что неожиданный спаситель не только выше парня на добрые полметра, но и где-то потерял свои очки. И с неестественно ярко- голубым цветом глаз мужчина надменно смотрел на него свысока. Но большая часть лица по-прежнему словно оставалась в тени.  
-Не лучшее время ты выбрал для прогулки,- не сводил незнакомец кристально чистых глаз с него, ехидно улыбаясь. По голосу Тейто определил, что ему навряд ли больше тридцати лет. Своей второй свободной рукой он помахал ему перед лицом, с насмешкой говоря:- Беги домой, малыш, а то родители наверняка волнуются. Детям давно пора баиньки. Если ещё раз замечу, как ты поздно гуляешь на улице - задницу набью. Я предпочитаю спасать горячих цыпочек, а не всякую мелкоту.  
Тейто, молча выслушав все наставления, на последних словах скривился и с чистой совестью пошёл подбирать свою сумку с земли. Если раньше он раздумывал, нужна ли помощь незнакомцу, чтобы довести маньяка до ближайшего полицейского участка, то теперь полностью и без за зрения совести готов был сбросить этот балласт на такого _< <взрослого>> _. Без боязно повернувшись к мужчине спиной, он начал отряхивать сумку.  
-Что, даже не поблагодаришь своего спасителя?- Раздался за его спиной чуть удивленный тон, а вслед за ним жалобное поскуливание неудавшегося маньяка. Тейто, не поворачиваясь, лишь пожал плечами, говоря:  
-Я бы отлично справился и сам.  
-Да неужели?- Иронично сказал он.  
-И как-то благодарить одного извращенца, что он спас тебя от другого слегка... странно, но... - Кляйн повернул лицо и искренне улыбнулся, счастливо понимая, что, благодаря ему, скоро окажется в своей любимой кроватке.- Всё равно спасибо.  
Было видно, как мужчина хотел возмутиться, доказывая, что он нормальный, но конец предложения спутал все его карты. Такая честность обескуражила его, а эта яркая улыбка заставила забыть всё ехидное, что мужчина хотел сказать. Но больше всего его смущали глаза, которые сейчас из-за игры света фонаря блестели, словно драгоценные камни на солнце. Быстро взяв себе в руки и нацепив маску оскорбленного до глубины души человека, он сказал:  
-Как? И даже не поможешь мне?  
Тейто сделав первый шаг в сторону дома, обернулся, и, имитируя голос маленького ребёнка, прохныкал:  
-Но вы же сами сказали, что маленьким детям давно пора баиньки.- А потом сам засмеялся, стоило лишь увидеть лица этих двоих. Даже неудавшийся маньяк забыл обо всём и с выпученными глазами смотрел на него. И практически всю оставшуюся дорогу, идя домой, Кляйн продолжал смеяться, стоило лишь вспомнить этот момент.

Смотря на беззаботно удаляющуюся фигуру ребёнка, быстро скрывающуюся в тени, мужчина понял, что его очень качественно развели.  
-Вот же паршивец,- с необъяснимой гордостью прошипел он, закидывая голову и запуская свободную руку в волосы.- Видимо, старею.  
Пока блондин расслабился, маньяк успел поднабраться силы. Подобрав наилучший момент, он с диким воплем смог вырваться из его хватки, и даже схватить с земли нож. Но это всё, что он успел сделать. Стоило лишь ему поднять глаза и встретиться с абсолютно спокойным холодным взглядом блондина, как на него накатил такой всепоглощающий парализующий страх, что он даже не смог двинуться с места. Его всего затрясло, и холодный пот с головы до ног покрыл мужчину. За всю свою жизнь, полной борьбы, где каждый день может стать последним, ему ещё никогда не было так страшно. Он не понимал, почему так реагирует на этого странного героя, когда у того даже оружия не было. Он ощущал себя мышкой, угодившая в лапы к коту. Сначала с ним играли, а скоро... приступят к трапезе. Всё его грязное естество говорило бежать, не важно куда, главное не оставаться один на один с ним, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Он начал угрожать ему, рассказывая, какие у него есть связи, и что с ним будет, если он его не отпустит. Но быстро поняв, что такое не подействует, скупился на обещание золотых гор, девок, власти.... Однако блондин даже глазом не моргнул.  
Неожиданно лицо блондина начало меняться. Словно кто-то невидимым прошелся ластиком, стирая мягкие черты. Оно стало каким-то острым... хищным. А когда он потянулся за ножом, и без усилий взял его в руки, блондин, словно животное, слизнул с острия кровь, которая принадлежала не только ему, но и тому мальчику. Вдруг его лицо удивленно вытянулось, а сам он глубоко выдохнул, улыбаясь, как сумасшедший.  
-Сладкая,- хриплым голосом протянул он, с наслаждением слизывая оставшуюся кровь, не обращая внимания на дрожавшего неудавшегося злодея. Маньяк с ужасом заметил неестественно длинные клыки, которые, казались, увеличивались прямо на глазах, становясь острее, и разгорающийся всё сильнее красным цветом глаза. Будто кровь, которую он слизал, окрасила их. Когда нож был полностью чист, он, не глядя, выкинул его через плечо, и с каким-то голодным взглядом посмотрел на маньяка, трясущегося, словно кленовый лист, на ветру. Подцепив когтем щеку мужчины, ту самую сторону, которая была оцарапана, подбирая капли крови, он провёл им по своей губе, задумчиво говоря, обнажая клыки:  
-Интересно, какой вкус у твоей крови.

  
Мужчина пронзительно заорал, выкрикивая:<<Монстр>>, и в порыве первобытного ужаса смог сделать несколько шагов назад, но было уже поздно, и клетка захлопнулась. Подол плаща блондина будто ожил и накрыл тела мужчин. Словно сама тьма опустилась, чтобы скрыть нечто страшное от глаз других людей. А с ней и наступила абсолютная тишина. Лишь через несколько минут тьма рассеялась, чтобы обнажить тело маньяка, лежащее без движения на земле в странной позе: его руки были сильно сжаты в кулаки, ноги согнутыми, а на лице застыла непонятная улыбка, словно перед смертью он получил то, о чём мечтал всю жизнь.  
Блондин сверху вниз смотрел на тело с взглядом, полный брезгливости и отвращения.  
-Отвратительная, как я и думал. Я хочу ещё, ту сладкую... Да, ту... - Мужчина дернулся, носом поводя по воздуху, будто хищник, почувствующий добычу. Он сделал шаг в ту сторону, где исчез мальчик, и замер. Та тёмная аура, которая окружала его, рассеялась. Алый блеск в глазах потух, вернув назад небесно- голубой цвет. Блондин, побледнев, застонал, и рукой прошелся по лицу, будто снимал с себя невидимую паутину.  
\- И зачем ты только попался мне, парень?- Голос был каким-то надломленным.- Теперь ничего не будет, как прежде. Надейся, что мы никогда больше не встретимся, иначе... - Он не стал заканчивать предостережение, лишь бросил взгляд на тело, валяющееся словно сломанная кукла на земле. На шее мужчины виднелись две маленькие дырочки, на котором были видны капли застывшей крови. Он следил, как на глазах они заживают, не оставляя никаких видимых ранений. Убедившись, что ничего не указывает на то, что из себя представляет преступник, блондин развернулся и исчез.


	4. Вторая встреча или история вампира

Тейто с сумасшедшим взглядом влетел домой, и сразу направился в ванную, чтобы там встретиться с неестественно большим зрачком и пульсирующей жилкой на шее и виске. Прислонившись к раковине, он начал судорожно дышать. До него только сейчас дошло, как плачевно могла закончиться вся эта ситуация. Если бы Тейто случайно убили, парень был уверен, что дядя нашёл бы способ даже на том свете объяснить, как был неправ племянник. Он уверен, там его не остановил бы ни господь бог, ни Сатана. Первый поостерегался вообще высунуть свой нос из небесной обители, а второй, зная, что за человек этот мужчина, назвал бы его своим приемником. А, если вы выжил, и до дяди донесли бы, как он по глупости попался, Тейто бы очень сильно пожалел, что остался в живых.   
-Попал ты, Тейто Кляйн. Влип по полной,- сказал он своему бледному отражению. Естественно, оно ничего не ответило, и мальчик, смотря на своего двойника, принялся раздеваться, чтобы оценить повреждения. Каждый раз, когда одежда задевало ранение, оно начинало пульсировать тупой болью. Что же... всё не так плохо, как он предполагал. Рана была по середине между локтем и плечом, сантиметров пять, но не глубокая, сшивать не надо. Достав с нижнего ящика аптечку, парень принялся обрабатывать повреждения, чтобы потом перевязать её. Он мученически терпел, чтобы не застонать, тем самым наказывая самого себя за неосмотрительность и проявленную глупость. Когда повреждения были скрыты за бинтами, только тогда Тейто расслабиться, и совершенно не чувствуя тела, провалился в кровать, толком не раздевшись. Лишь чисто на автомате он смог завести будильник.   
Сон его был беспокойным, видимо сказывались события вечера. Всю ночь парня преследовали чьи-то глаза, и он пытался сбежать от них, но, как бы быстро не бежал, лишь приближался к чему-то или... кому-то. Когда появилась чья-то тень, и он вот-вот должен был увидеть лицо, Тейто проснулся. В итоге: он не только не выспался, но и был всё утро в мрачном настроение. Микаге, заметив, в каком плохом состояние находится друг, не пытался узнать причину, просто оставаясь рядом. Даже Куроюри не шутил, но его внимательный взгляд везде преследовал парня. Тейто понимал, что он пытается собрать таким образом нужную информацию, подмечая всем детали: и то, что парень старался не шевелить раненной рукой, или то, что иногда он корчил лицо, как от зубной боли. А когда всем потоком плюс ещё несколько других групп должны были пойти на лекцию к профессору Кастору, Кляйн вообще выглядеть так, будто готов был убить каждого, но всё было только цветочками. Ягодки начались, когда, зайдя в аудиторию, Тейто увидел рядом с профессором незнакомого мужчину, стоящий ко всем спиной. И пока все, тихо рассаживаясь, интересовались друг у друга этим незнакомцем, который о чем-то бурно спорил с профессором, Тейто, будто не видя его, целеустремленно смотрел лишь на Кастора. Сам учитель выглядел как всегда идеально: строгий черный костюм без единой складки, каштановые волосы были коротко постриженными и уложенными, а очки скрывали карие глаза, которые, иногда, казалось, могли смотреть в твою душу.   
Парень вспомнил, благодаря кому обязан вчерашней увеселительной прогулке. Сжимая в кулак тот злополучный доклад, его в последнюю очередь интересовало, что тем самым он мнёт бумагу. Если бы не Микаге, вовремя заметивший состояние друга, и успевший забрать из его рук реферат, он бы давно порвал его. И сейчас ему было совершенно не важно, что работу могут не засчитать, Кляйн ни за что бы не пошёл ещё раз в библиотеку, чтобы сделать ту же самую работу. И вообще любую другую работу. По крайне менее эти дни точно, пока он не восстановит своё психологическое состояние.  
Когда Тейто наклонился за сумкой, вдруг руку скрутило и обожгло кратковременной болью. Парень закусил изнутри щеку, чтобы не застонать. Во рту остался противный металлический вкус. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения, и справиться с неожиданно накатившей слабостью. Когда он открыл глаза, то... замер, перестав даже дышать. На него внимательно смотрели те злополучные ярко голубые глаза, которые преследовали его всю ночь. Ещё несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, пока лектор с чуть раздраженным видом не окликнул мужчину. Тейто услышал лишь слово _ << Фрау>>_. Может, так зовут этого незнакомца, а, может, и нет. Дальше эти двое стали общаться более бурно. Со стороны казалось, что Кастор в чём-то обвиняет его, а второй пытается защититься. Всё это время Кляйн внимательно разглядывал мужчину. На вид он был младше профессора, лет 25-27,может чуть больше, но точно до тридцати. Высокий, даже чуть выше профессора, и, что многим бросилось в глаза, слушая в пол уха своих однокурсников, это цвет волос. Он был ярким блондином, с короткой и очень лохматой причёской. Словно иглы дикобраза или ёжика были похожи эти волосы.  
Казалось, никто не заметил, как некий Фрау смотрел на мальчика, но вот то, что Тейто смотрел на него, естественно, увидели его друзья. Хакурэн, сидящий за спиной парня, пользуясь занятостью преподавателя, наклонился к нему, весело говоря:  
-Смотрю, даже тебя заинтересовала эта таинственная личность.  
Тейто вздрогнул, и, увидев смешинки в глазах всех парней, чуть ли не покраснел, поняв, что его поймали с поличным.  
-Просто не часто увидишь профессора Кастора таким разозленным,- сказал он полправды. Но, действительно, не рассказывать же им о своём странном сне?! Это просто совпадение.  
-И тебя, кстати, то же,- как бы, между прочим, сказал Куроюри, и подмигнул глазом, когда Тейто повернулся к нему, нахмурив брови.  
-А ведь Куроюри прав,- с задумчивым видом проговорил Зейлан, сжимая в руках доказательства и показывая их всем.- Тейто, что тебе сделал преподаватель, что ты, так долго мучавшийся над докладом, решил одним движением пустить его на туалетную бумагу? Тебе не жалко зря затраченного времени?   
Кляйн зло скрипнул зубами.  
-Поверьте…- старался он, чтобы голос не показывал, насколько парень был зол сейчас.- Вчера у меня был крайне плохой день, и я буду вам крайне благодарен, если вы не будете меня об этом расспрашивать, особенно ты, Куроюри!- Бросил он пристальный холодный взгляд на него, от чего шпион дяди сглотнул, почувствовав, как знакомая аура, которая бывает только у Аянами в порыве ярости, начинает обволакивать его.- Причина тебе понятна. Главное, что у меня есть причина, чтобы злиться. Вот и всё. Ещё кто-то хочет что-то сказать?- Спросил он, по отдельности обводя каждого хмурым взглядом. Кляйн надеялся, что они поймут, что сейчас его трогать крайне нежелательно, но... не поняли.  
-А почему ты не сказал, что знаком с этим блондином?- Спросил Куроюри, чем изрядно удивил парня, тем самым развеяв ауру _ <<тьмы>>_-как называли её близкий круг Аянами.  
-Я его впервые вижу.  
-Странно... - задумчиво начал вертеть в руках ручку шпион.- Он каждый раз бросает на тебя странный взгляд, стоит тебе только отвернуться. Я не могу индефицировать этот взгляд ни с чем.  
Тейто с удивлением поднял брови и, вместе со всеми, посмотрел на мужчину. Тот никаким признаком не указывал, что его интересует Кляйн, но, если это говорит Куроюри, у парня нет причин сомневаться в его словах. Однако, сколько бы он не смотрел, пытаясь поймать взгляд Фрау, ему это ни разу не удалось, а когда мужчина неожиданно ушёл, так и ни разу не повернувшись, Тейто... расстроился? Парень удивился, замотав макушкой. С чего это ему расстраиваться? Он же его впервые видел, и то, что эти глаза были похожи на те, которые его преследовали во сне, ничего не значило.  
Аудитория остро почувствовала негативное настроение преподавателя, когда тот начал читать лекцию. Раньше за Кастором хоть можно было не только успеть написать, но и понять весь рассказанный материал. Теперь же, только начиная писать одно слово, он уже начинал говорить совсем другое предложение. Дошло до того, что Кляйну пришлось каждое слово сокращать чуть ли не до одной буквы, лишь бы успеть, но, он чувствовал, сегодня все присутствующие в аудитории займутся тем, что давно не делали по этому предмету - самообучением. Ладно, лекция, а ведь у некоторых групп после этой пары сразу будет практика у него же и, естественно, Тейто попал в число счастливчиков. Как и Хакурэн. Вон, как приуныл, схватившись за голову. Он давно перестал писать. По правде, из ста человек, наверное, лишь десять продолжают бороться до последнего. Интересно, кто победит: ручка или язык? Самое забавное, что никто не додумался поставить лекцию на запись диктофона телефона. Видимо, все просто были шокированы, и мозг застопорился.  
Тейто мог поклясться, что несколько раз замечал непонятный взгляд лектора, обращенный в его сторону. И почему-то ему казалась, что он только что, сам не ведая, вляпался в какую-то очень ужасную вещь.

 

**Кастор**

Этот мир не такой безопасный, как считают другие. Люди…как же иногда вы бываете наивны, считая, что за закрытой двери дома вы находитесь в безопасности. Если даже обычный человек при должных навыках может проникнуть в закрыто - охраняемое помещение, то, что говорить о тех, кто... и не человек вообще. Вампиры. Те, кто находятся в тени, являются продолжением тени, но не обязаны вечно находиться в ней... Не все. Высшего Вампира не испугать ни солнцем, ни кольями, ни молитвами с крестом. Лишь серебро и святая вода может задержать их, причиняя боль. А чеснок... кто вообще выдумал эту чушь? Да, молодняк кривится от этого запаха, но лишь из-за того, что в первые годы у них усиливается обоняние. Однако, главную суть вампиров люди смогли уловить. Они не могут жить без крови. Жажда - их вечный спутник. Её трудно контролировать, ещё труднее обуздать, и не возможно не обращать внимание. И, чем старше вампир, тем всё больше некоторым их них требуется крови прямиком от источника. Донорская кровь перестаёт усваиваться, а о животной нет и речи. Единственный выход это найти постоянного партнёра и питаться от него, но, если человек не подходит, то он быстро будет слабеть. К сожалению, идеального партнёра практически невозможно найти, поэтому приходится часто менять партнёров, если ты не хочешь убить их. Но, даже если найдёшь его, то и здесь хватит немало своих подводных камней.  
Некоторые из вампиров считает, что люди просто скот, и нет никакой причины жалеть их, загоняя, как последнюю корову, ведь от чувства страха кровь становится лишь вкуснее, а энергия души... слаще. Да, к сожалению, часть аспекта, где демоны могут забрать душу, принадлежит и им, но это возможно лишь если жертва даст своё согласие, а охотник исполнит три её желания. В конце этих трёх душа человека будет поглощена. Ищут жертв специальные фамильяры, которых называют Коры. Выглядят они словно птицы... костяные птицы. Всё их тело состоит лишь из одних костей. Они могут исполнить только первое желание, ставя на человеке метку вампира, по которой её найдёт или сам хозяин, либо его марионетки, они же Варсы, они же бывшие жертвы, у которых было исполнено все три желания и с которыми вампир поделился своей силой. Чем больше сил он одарил марионетку, тем сильнее и более независима она, но прямого приказа хозяина никогда ослушаться не сможет.  
Если бы не охотники, вампиры давно бы правили миром, а не скрывались во мраке, ожидая своего часа. Примечательно, что _ПОЧТИ_ обычный человек может одолеть кровососа. Если бы не это _ПОЧТИ_ ,у людей не было бы шансов. Но, кроме охотников, есть ещё семеро тех, кто защищает этот мир с изнанки. С тьмой можно бороться и тьмой. Семь Высших Вампиров, чей долг не дать переступить черту своим собратьям и сестрам, и жестоко покарать, если такое случилось. Никто не знает, почему они это делают, зачем тратят свои силы и время, когда можно просто наслаждаться жизнью. Признать, он и сам раньше задавался этим вопросом. Но у каждого из семи были свои причины: кто-то из-за вампиров потерял своих любимых, и теперь мстит, кто-то помнил, как это быть просто слабым человеком, или осознавал, а может и видел, какие будут последствия, если вампирам развязать руки и клыки, кому-то... просто было скучно и нечего делать. Кастор был как раз из последних. Он забыл, что значит быть человеком, они его интересовали только с научной точки зрения, но он изменился, когда встретил... семью. Да, именно так он сейчас воспринимает их. Тогда, в n-ом году, он, после пиршества (без убийства. Он не любил зря поднимать шум, и марать руки ненужной смертью), решил прогуляться по берегу моря. Пройдя несколько метров, мужчина заметил одинокую фигуру, животом лежащую на песке, и ноги которой находились в воде. Подойдя ближе, он увидел, что это была девушка с длинными розовыми волосами, которые сейчас были мокрыми и ужасно спутанными, и в когда-то красивом белом платье. Теперь оно намокло, пропиталось грязью и... кровью. Да, этот запах он ничем не спутает. Решив, что девушка мертва, он перевернул её и.. застыл. И дело было не в распоротом горле, от которого маленькими каплями вытекали последние остатки крови, и не в дыре в животе, а то, что с такими ранениями она... всё ещё была жива, и пыталась бороться за жизнь. Он не понимал, зачем она стремится выжить в этом прогнившем мире? Зачем терпит эту боль? Его поразило это упорство до глубины души, которая, он считал, у него отсутствует так же, как сердце. Он всю жизнь занимался наукой и делал куклы, таких же бездушных, как и он, хоть он и пытался вложить в них эту эфемерную душу. Но, как только девушка приоткрыла свои глаза, и совершенно с осмысленным взглядом посмотрела на него, он понял, что так не хватает ему и его творениям. Он поделился с ней своей силой, правда, говорить она всё равно не сможет, слишком сильно были повреждены голосовые связки, считай вообще выдраны. Так он познакомился с Розеттой.  
А, когда выходил из пляжа, бережно неся в объятиях свою драгоценную ношу, его ждал ещё одно потрясение. Возле клумбы с цветами, прижимая к себе букет белоснежных роз, стоял парень. Неяркий свет, бьющий с окон, подсвечивало его фигуру. Сам парень выглядел, будто не от мира всего, даже Кастор удивился, подумав такое. У незнакомца были короткие волосы серого цвета, отдающим каким-то светло розовым или фиолетовым на свету. Глаза его горели неестественным для людей фиолетовым оттенком, и мужчина с запозданием подумал, что этот цвет практически такой же, как и глаза девушки.  
Парень, в котором он почуял своего сородича, был явно старше его. Кастор думал, что он пришел за ней, и, когда он встал и медленно начал подходить к ним, готов был готов защитить то, что за несколько минут стало самым дорогим для него. Но он его удивил. Остановившись за несколько шагов, он с улыбкой протянул ему букет, говоря:  
-Я знал, что ты примешь правильное решение. Поздравляю. Меня зовут Лабрадор, приятно с тобой познакомится, Кастор.  
Тогда он очень удивился, откуда незнакомец мог знать его имя. И наговорил много лишнего. Лишь позднее он узнал, что Лабрадор, он же Проф в его второй жизни, может видеть будущее. Это была его сила. После того события Кастор понял, что сильно изменился, и больше не мог смотреть на людей так, как раньше, без эмоций. Он стал сочувствовать им и хотел помочь. Так он и присоединился к тому совету, получив силу, о которой даже и не думал. Кастор, или Фест, как он иногда представлялся, мог оживлять кукол и соединять души близких людей. Ему пришлось носить очки, чтобы не видеть постоянно нити вокруг себя. У Розетты, хоть она и не совсем вампир, то же появились силы. Она могла превращаться в любого человека, и... в русалку. Последнее его очень удивило, ведь он никогда не думал, что кроме вампиров существуют и другие не люди.  
Пусть времена и меняются, но то, что дорого, остаётся рядом. С новыми силами пришла и ответственность. Они все учились жить в мире людей, подражать им, стараясь ничем не выделяться. Кастор вот уже многие годы занялся учением новых дарований. Конечно, он менял место работы, чтобы не вызвать не нужные подозрения, меняя их память, но от этого тяга нести знания людям не исчезла, пусть те и казалось, становились глупее год от года. Вот и теперь он преподает в университете, и всё бы шло и дальше своим чередом, если бы один идиот не допустил вчера ошибку. Фрау. Казалось, только в одном его имени кроется все проблемы мироздания. Один из семерки. Лишь с ним одним можно связать практически все негативные слова, начиная с самый: самый безголовый, самый тупой, самый озабоченный, самый ленивый, самый блондинистый, самый косячный, как говорят сейчас люди, и самый... неудачливый. Это же надо среди миллиарда найти человека, от которого тебе сорвало голову, и ты убил человека, хоть он этого и заслуживал. Обычно, Фрау более сдержанный в своём голоде, хоть его и можно оправдать. Он как раз попал в ту категорию _< <счастливчиков>>_,которым нужно постоянно пить кровь от источника. Поэтому Фрау, если приспичит, охотится лишь на тех, кто этого заслуживал, и, находясь долго на такой _< <злобной>>_низко доброй диете, ему иногда хочется отведать крови чистого, незапятнанного человека. Но именно этого делать и нельзя, ведь единожды отведав её... он не сможет остановиться. Он и сейчас пришёл к нему, чтобы тот помог ослабить его _< <тёмное>>_я, которое хочет крови. И всё было бы хорошо, но они оба знали, что Фрау нужна не только кровь, но... и душа. Прошлое его никогда не отпустит, да, Зехель?  
-Может, мне выпить другого преступника?- Начал рассуждать блондин, хоть это и было самым страшным, ведь обычно Фрау не думал, а сразу делал.  
-А потом ещё одного, и ещё, да?- Ухмыльнулся он, и сделал рукой, чтобы говорил тише, ведь зашли его студенты.- Фрау, ты так можешь всех преступников выпить досуха, но лучше тебя не станет. Нам не нужно, чтобы полицию задумались, почему так много непонятных смертей именно плохих людей. Ты же знаешь человеческую толерантность и их мировоззрение. Им без разницы, что человек убил хоть пятьдесят детей, если ты сам убил его, без суда и следствия, которое знает лишь один закон - деньги, то всё равно становишься преступником, чуть ли не хуже, чем он.  
-И зачем мы их только защищаем тогда? Ну, Кастор, - с умоляющим тоном начал говорить Зехель.- Они прекрасно справятся с истреблением друг друга, почему и мне нельзя принять в этом участие?  
-А после их истребление, ты что, прости за выражение, жрать будешь?  
Мужчина ухмыльнулся.  
-Не ожидал от тебя таких слов, Фест. Что, берешь самое лучшее у своих учеников?  
-Студентов,- поправил он его.  
-Может, ты дашь мне попробовать одного из своего? А вдруг я найду среди них своего, истинного…  
Да ты их одним глотком выпьешь, и даже не успеешь понять, истинным он был или нет,- с непоколебимой уверенностью прервал Кастор его идею, даже не дослушав.  
-Но Кас... - вдруг Фрау замолчал, и, напрягшись, начал принюхиваться. Запахло свежей кровью. Его зрачок стал таким большим, что полностью заполнил радужку. Фест испугался, с опасением думая:  
 _< <А если он сейчас покажет всем свою суть, что тогда делать? Стирать всем память?!>> _  
Повернувшись в сторону, блондин буквально уставился на одного его студента. В глазах своего брата он читал удивление, гнев, боль, и..нарастающую жажду. Кастор легко смог сложить два и два, тем более, когда он описал ему внешность вчерашнего беспардонного паренька, которого он спас, а тот его смог обхитрить на его же поле. Судьба, да? Лишь с пятой попытки он смог привлечь внимание Фрау, но, когда мужчина повернулся к нему, его вид был по-настоящему несчастным и подавленным.   
-Я...я...  
-Я понял тебя, Фрау,- теперь была очередь Кастора сожалеть. Он даже не знал, что делать, как защитить мальчишку, который попал не в то время и не в то место. Сейчас Зехель напоминал человека, который дней пять не пил, и сейчас смог добраться до своего персонального оазиса. Это будет очень трудно. Лишь сила воли не давала Фрау перевоплотиться и напасть на парня.  
-Кто это?- С чуть хрипловатым голосом спросил он, и Фест понял, что буря пока миновала.  
-Тейто Кляйн. Двадцать лет. Живёт один,- последнее это он зря сказал, но нужно сейчас поставить все точки на _< <и>>_ ,чтобы Фрау знал, с кем связался и кого... может убить.- Сирота. Из родственников только дядя. Он и воспитывал его. Очень целеустремленный ребёнок, держится своей цели, пусть и другие будут против. Верный, но его доверие нужно заслужить, он трудно сходится с людьми. В отличие от некоторых, умеет думать и не лишён мозгов....и именно я виноват, что вы смогли встретиться,- в конце Кастор тяжело вздохнул.  
-О чем ты, Кастор?- С удивлением посмотрел он на него.  
-Несколько дней назад я задал ему написать реферат. В интернете такого найти нельзя было, я проверил, только в нашей библиотеке. Вероятно, он с неё и возвращался. Теперь понятно, почему мальчик, как только зашёл, смотрел на меня с таким не скрываемым гневом. Они немного помолчали. Фрау время от времени смотрел на свою Немезиду, пытаясь побороть то, что росло в нём каждую секунду.  
-Что же нам делать, Кастор?- С обреченностью спросил он, сжимая до побеления кулаки, в которых проглядывается выросшие когти.  
-Время покажет. Иди, сейчас тебе главное научиться держаться на расстоянии и не сорваться.  
Лицо его друга было белее, чем обычно, а вид напоминал умирающего человека.  
-Я...боюсь, что не справлюсь,- высказал он вслух то, что думал Кастор.- Мне потребуется помощь.  
-Я подключу некоторых наших, и сам буду присматривать за ним,- заверил его в этом он.- Иди.  
-Береги его,- сказал напоследок Фрау и ушёл, оставив Феста наедине с сотнями студентов и одной конкретной проблемой, которую теперь опасно оставлять одну.  
 _< <Прости меня, Тейто Кляйн... я постараюсь сделать всё возможное, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь>>_


	5. Разбор полетов или как Тейто снова отличился

Когда лекция подошла к концу, все студенты, поддавшись панике, спешно торопились покинуть помещение, даже толком не сложив вещи в сумки. И Тейто, как и ещё двадцать таких же обделённых жизнью, с завистью смотрели, как покидают аудиторию люди. Даже спокойный Микаге, который должен был привыкнуть к чрезвычайным и стрессовым ситуациям на работе, лишь раз взглянув на Кастора, быстро сжал плечо друга, и без слов присоединился к этой давке. Куроюри продержался дольше, но и он оказался бессильным против мрачной ауры преподавателя. Пожелав выжить в этой битвы, иначе Аянами будет очень недоволен, и тогда тотальный кирдык наступит уже всем, парень поспешно покинул аудиторию, затерявшись среди последних. Оставшиеся жертвы, сглотнув, поспешили скучковаться, как только преподаватель на секунду отвлёкся. И с таким мастерством они бесшумно перелазили через парты, что ни одному шпиону не снилось. Естественно, все стремились уйти наверх, поближе к окнам и подальше от Кастора. Тейто повезло. Ему не пришлось никуда пересаживаться. Напротив, это ему стремились составить компанию. Хакурэн сел слева от него, а вот левую сторону неожиданно занял Сюри с таким видом, будто он царь и бог, и решил оказать честь Кляйну, позволив ему сесть рядом с ним. Тейто промолчал на этот счёт, не потому, что привык к аристократическим замашкам зазнайки, а потому, что не хотел привлечь к себе лишнего внимания Кастора. Вопреки всему, он не боялся преподавателя, гнев за доклад ещё не утих, лишь сожалел, что скорее всего ему придётся потратить лишние часы на отработках у мужчины. И судя по тому, как никто из присутствующих даже не открыл учебник с заданным на дом параграфом, все понимали ничтожность попытки запомнить лишнее слово: отработка будет в любом случае.  
-Все собрались? Отсутствующие есть?- Повернувшись к аудитории, холодным голосом спросил Кастор, будто сам не понимал, что никто не рискнул пропустить занятие, когда он в таком настроение. Когда старосты групп, заикаясь, ответили, что все на месте, он кивнул головой, и, обведя студентов взглядом, вдруг хмыкнул, спрашивая:- А почему это вы все расселись так далеко? Неужели считаете, что мои занятие не пригодятся вам на работе?- От такого тона даже Тейто проняло.- Так я никого и не держу. Хотите-уходите. Дверь деканата всегда открыта. Просто заберите свои документы и не тратьте моё время... Я жду. Что, никто не хочет уйти? Тогда быстрее занимайте первые ряды! Считаю до трёх и оставшиеся на Камчатке могут смело идти работать... без нашего диплома. Од... - Кастор не успел даже сказать первую цифру, как студенты, сшибая всё, что могли, не беспокоясь о синяках и царапин, со скоростью метеора пересели на первые ряды. Мужчина, ухмыльнувшись, облокотился об стол, и, поправив очки, с наигранным весёлым голосом произнёс:  
-Итак, кроме основного задания из учебника, вы должны были подготовить доклады. Кто первый готов выступить?- Он обвёл взглядом аудиторию. Под его взглядом все студенты поняли, как сильно любят свои ноги, а этот пол с грязными разводами кажется произведением искусства.- Вижу, желающих отбоя нет. Но мы последуем старой традиции и начнём спрашивать по алфавиту,- девушка, чья фамилия стояла первой в списке, с ужасом в глазах прижалась к подруге, наверняка забыв всё, что должна была говорить. Увидев эту удручающую картину, или как заметно расслабились студенты, чья фамилия стояла последней в списке, преподаватель торжественно сказал:  
\- Но сегодня, в порядке исключения, начнём с первых парт слева направо. Сюри Оак,- парень вздрогнул и резко побледнел.- Прошу. Встаньте и расскажите о чём ваш доклад.  
Тейто, видя, как парень постоянно запинался, теряя нить разговора и паникуя, позволил себе лёгкую ухмылку. Естественно, его доклад не засчитали. Сейчас Тейто чувствовал себя хоть как-то отомщенным за все те унижения, которым подвергался он по милостива Сюри. Но Кляйн не знал, что смена его настроения не осталось незаметной. Фест краем глаза ни на секунду не прекращал наблюдать за мальчиком, размышляя, как обезопасить того ведь теперь жизнь ребёнка по его вине висит на волоске. Поэтому и настроение у вампира было не очень радужным. Но это нисколько не влияло на работу. Нет. А то, что он пока ни кому не засчитал доклад, так это в целях воспитания. В следующий раз они будут более внимательными и смогут лучше подготовиться.  
Вот очередь дошла и до Кляйн. Тот, в отличие от других выступающих, не мямлил, не прятал глаза, а спокойно и доступно излагал тему своего доклада. Студенты с завистью смотрели на него, в глубине души желая иметь такие же стальные нервы, но лишь близкие ему знали, когда парень действительно спокоен, а когда... тихо кипит, грозясь в любую секунду сорваться. Да и Хакурэн со своего места видел, как под столом тот сжимал кулаки, что ещё больше подтвердило его опасения: Кляйн не боялся, нет, напротив, он был чем-то зол, что еле сдерживал себя. И какое же было удивление и обречённый взгляд у всех, когда и его доклад не засчитали. Тейто не выглядел расстроенным. Он просто сел на место и... с совершенно без эмоциональным лицом на двое разорвал свой реферат. Вот после этого ему сразу полегчало. Он продемонстрировал преподавателю, что думает о нём и этой чёртовой бумажке, пусть тот и не ведал, как подставил своего ученика. И его совершенно не волновало, что думали сейчас о нём люди.  
-Сумасшедший,- прошептал Хакурэн, обобщив общее мнение окружающих. Тейто лишь пожал плечами, откидываясь назад. Рука тут же за такое пренебрежение к своему телу отозвалась болью, но не так сильно, как было раньше. Мальчик лишь досадно вздохнул, садясь более аккуратно.  
Фест даже бровью не повёл на это безобразие, а выжидающе начал смотреть на Оак, ведь теперь была его очередь блеснуть. То ли близость к другу сделал его более уверенным, то ли он проникся его речью, но говорить было не так трудно, как казалось со стороны. Однако плоды это так же не принесло. Кастор оставался беспощадным. Если даже ни мольбы, ни слёзы со стороны женской половины не коснулось его сердца, то что могла предложить мужская часть? Денег? Тейто хмыкнул и покосился на Сюри. Вот ему, как и его дружкам, вполне может прийти в голову такая идиотская идея.   
К концу занятий, когда все были морально унижены и усталы, рассказывая свой доклад и выслушав чужой, Кастор внимательно посмотрел на студентов.  
-Ужасно,- покачал он с неодобрением головой.- Я ожидал лучшего от вас. Жду вас всех в пятницу в четыре часа в третьей аудитории. Будете исправлять ошибки. Занятие окончено.- И так ударил ладонью по столу, что некоторые, подскочив, начали смотреть в окно, пытаясь понять, что на этот раз взорвали студенты научного кружка, и только потом вспоминали, что ответственный за огненное шоу сейчас сидит среди них. Тейто даже бровью не повёл, видя, какие взгляды бросали на него однокурсники. Ведь они не присутствовали лично при том памятном событие, и не знали, что Кляйн не вступал ни в какие террористические ячейки, не стремился подорвать университет и тем более машину заместителя ректора, чтобы показать всем, что хвастающийся своими идеально- пышными волосами начальник на деле лысый. А всё по вине трёх идиотов, возомнивших себя великими учёными, знающие всё лучше всех.  
Тогда Тейто создал новое средство, уменьшающее вес вещей, но элемент был крайне не стабильным и практически мгновенно возгорался. Из-за такого побочного эффекта Кляйн и решил отложить исследования, но вот другие с заморозкой проекта были не согласны. Решив, что найдут веществу лучшее применение, они втайне попытались вывезти его из лаборатории. Воры даже не соизволили ознакомиться с инструкцией, на которую парень потратил большую часть времени. А ведь там было чётко прописано: _< < не подвергать вещество встряски, не переливать в пластиковую ёмкость, не хранить в одной ёмкости больше трёхсот миллилитров, и избегать солнечных лучей. При нарушение правил вещество самовозгорается>>_. Как думаете, сколько правил нарушили те? Все! И когда Тейто заметил пропажу, и удаляющиеся фигуры из окна, он сразу побежал на улицу, надеясь догнать похитителей и вправить им мозги, пока…вправлять было что. Просто так совпало, что парень вовремя успел разглядеть, как рюкзак у незадачливых воров задымился, и, заорав им немедленно избавиться от него, пока от кое-кого только головёшки не остались. А переднее окно в машине было так соблазнительно открыто. Заместитель ректора тогда как раз высунулся из окна, и, когда прогремел взрыв, его парик просто сорвало от поднявшейся волны. Ну и крика тогда было. Мужчина чуть ли не пылинки сдувал со своей "малышки", а тут... только пылинки от неё и остались. Весь лазарет остался без успокоительного. Те пытались во всё обвинить Тейто, но когда тот ненароком обмолвился, что для его другого проекта связанный с сывороткой правды нужны подопытные, чтобы понять, почему экспериментальные образцы лысеют и становятся импотентами, те сразу выложили как на духу всю свою жизнь, не ограничиваясь пикантными подробностями. Только почему-то всё равно многие считают, что это Кляйн подставил бедных ребят, а он и не отпирался, тем более такое отношение ему было только на руку. Больше никто на его изобретения не посягал... Ну, или почти никто. Но и те "счастливчики" зареклись не подходить к парню ближе, чем на пушечный выстрел. Они ещё месяц радовали весь универ своей зелёной расцветкой и розовыми пятнами по всему телу.  
Студенты, ещё не веря в своё счастье, не торопились двигаться, но стоило лишь Кастору поинтересоваться как долго те собираются прохлаждаться и тратить его не безграничное время, как все, очнувшись, принялись спешно покидать кабинет. Кляйн не торопился вставать. Пока в дверях образовалась очередная пробка, мальчик начал размышлять. Тейто не покидало странное ощущение, что кто-то исподтишка следил за ним, и, конечно же, он был бы не воспитанником Аянами, если не заметил, как преподаватель поглядывает в его сторону. Надеясь, что за этим ничего, кроме интереса за тот порванный доклад, не кроится, парень вышел из аудитории, ни разу не оглянувшись, хоть затылок и не милосердно жгло. Сейчас ему было не до этого. Его собственное настроение стремилось к отметке минус. Из-за того, что некоторые, встав не с той ноги, решили напомнить, что значит "нормальный" преподаватель, из-за которых бедные студенты ночами должны не спать, попадая домой лишь к глубокому ужину, и вместо всех блюд и сна грызть гранит науки, Тейто придётся взять сегодня вечернюю смену, чтобы освободить пятницу. А он об этом и забыл, иначе одним порванным рефератом дело бы не обошлось. Хакурэн молча шёл рядом с другом, пытаясь хоть таким способом оказать ему свою поддержку и... предотвратить убийство, если Сури рискнёт сейчас тронуть парня. Но видимо даже ангелу-хранителю его родственника надоело возиться с таким глупым подопечным, и тот, махнув рукой, решил сбежать, раз Сури додумался крикнуть через весь коридор:  
-И почему же ты сразу не пригрозил Кастору пожаловался своему дяди? Только зря бумагу порвал. Или думал, твоя выходка напугает препода? Ха! А ведь мог ещё надавить на жалость. А как же, бедненькой сиротке не засчитали доклад. Ну, давай, заплачь, и тебе обязательно зачтут тему.- И Сури сам засмеялся, думая, что он удачно пошутил. К нему присоединилось ещё трое его дружков, а вот студентам, ставшим случайными зрителями сей трагедии, смешно не было. Хакурэн даже не рискнул смотреть на друга, а сдерживать от членовредительства видимо придётся весь универ, вон, какие праведные взгляды бросают на Сури. Ничему жизнь ему не учит. Один из однокурсников, сощурив брови, ехидно произнёс:  
-Так вот почему ты выбежал из кабинета препода, красным, как рак, с глазами на мокром месте. Что, Кастор не оценил твоих актёрских навыков, или его не впечатлил размер денежного вознаграждения? Самому не получилось получить зачтено, так ты решил подставить и Кляйна.  
Если раньше на Сюри смотрели враждебно или с насмешкой, то теперь некоторые ещё подключили и жалость.   
-Замолкни!- Заорал он, с яростью смотря на посмевшего высказать такое против его великой персоны.- Не было такого.  
-Да неужели?- Встал рядом с говорившим ещё один парень.- Что, правда глаза колит? Может, нас всех обманывали собственные глаза?  
Вдруг Оак засмеялся, чем ввёл в ступор многих.  
-Да что вы понимаете? Вы всего лишь мусор под моими ногами. Знайте своё мест... - Бумс! Кляйн прервал излияние Сури одним точным ударом в глаз. Пока тот, хватаясь за больное место, верещал, как свинья, ведущую на убой, он спокойно вернулся на место к Хакурэну, будто ничего не произошло. Никто даже не успел понять, когда мальчик успел так близко и незаметно подобраться к парню. Тейто пытался быть милосердным, даже добрым, прощая тому идиоту те обидные слова, но всему есть мера. И, по правде, своим ударом он оказал Сури огромную услугу. Если не он, то другие накинулись бы на этого дурака, как стада гиен, и тогда одним фингалом бы не обошлось.  
-Повторяешься,- сказал Тейто, устав выслушивать по n-ому кругу эти скуления.- Как же ты достал со своим нытьём. Когда же ты поймёшь, что деньги и связи не решают всё. Ты в этой жизнь ничего не добился. Если бы не поддержка семьи, ты был бы никем. Поумней, иначе не заметишь, как останешься один. Считай это дружеским советом в память об тех днях, когда мы ещё были друзьями.   
На удивление, Сури стойко выслушал наставления Кляйна, даже перестал изображать из себя умирающего. Поняв, что больше ничего интересного не намечается, да и занятия никто не отменял, студенты, кто медленно, а кто быстро, стали расходиться. Тейто, прежде, чем развернуться и уйти, взглянул на последок на Сури, прикрывающий ладонью больной глаз, и здоровым смотря прямо на него с непонятным выражением лица. Уже на улице, прощаясь, Хакурэн похвалил Тейто за стойкость, умению заботиться о бывших друзьях, даже в такой "доброй» манере, и пожелал без происшествий отработать смену.

**Кастор**

Как только группа ушла, Фест поспешил добраться до своего кабинета, чтобы связаться с другими вампирами, попросив помочь друзей в их не лёгком деле. И только он взял в руки телефон (хоть что-то действительно полезное изобрели эти люди), как в комнату, ещё и без стука, вошёл Сури Оак. Сразу с порога начав торговаться за свой доклад, обещав чуть ли не золотые горы или пост ректора на золотом блюдечке, он улыбался, думая, что если Кастор молчит, внимательно слушая, то значит согласен с его условиями. И какое было его удивление, когда за такое усердие студенту пообещали оценить по достоинству его доклад... в пятницу, когда тот, как все, придёт на отработку. А если и тогда Оак не сможет нормально изъясняться, то, может, и зря его родители выложили столько денег, чтобы приняли их дитя, ведь он не поспевает за учебной программой. Может, Кастор изъяснялся в более грубой форме, но сути это не меняло. Мягкость проявлять было не в его натуре, особенно с такими, как Сури. Да и время потерял он не мало, пока пытался вытолкать вдруг распсиховавшегося избалованного ребёнка из кабинета. Это надо было закатить истерику после тех слов. Теперь он грозился родителями, мол они заставят выгнать его из университета, и никакое другое учебное заведение не возьмёт его к себе. Самое забавное, что ребёнок даже не удосужился выслушать ответ, и сам выскочил за дверь.   
Фест, забыв о Кляйне, собирался вернуть паршивца, и наказать того по всей строгости, и какое было его удивление, когда он нашёл не только Сури, но и источник проблем. Кастор подоспел к самому началу представления. Признать, он и сам был не прочь преподать пареньку урок, но Кляйн снова его приятно удивил. Не только сумел вправить мозги, но и защитить от бессмысленного избиения, на которое напрашивался Оак, как если не друг, то приятель. А ведь тот, по слухам, не слабо досаждал ему. Что-что, а благородия в Тейто хватало.  
Кастор подумал, что за то, что Сури помог найти ему Кляйна, он простит его грубость, да и так парню немало досталось. Повесив на мальчика одну из своих нитей, Фест успел уйти незаметным, и сделать вовремя несколько звонков.  
С помощью той нити Кляйна нашла одна из его кукол-марионеток. Она с самого университета следила за ним, и докладывала по мысленной связи передвижения мальчика, пока Кастор доделывал последние "человеческие» дела в университете. И когда Фест готов был лично приступить к слежке и охране, кукла сообщила, что объект наблюдения... пропал. **ПРОПАЛ?!** Кастор замер посреди хола, не видящее смотря вперёд. Его выражение лица видимо было очень красочным, раз вокруг него быстро образовалось мёртвое пространство. Когда до него дошло, что это не шутка, ибо именно эта марионетка не знала, что это такое, он, не стесняясь в словах, чертыхнулся. Вампир не мог понять, как мог обычный человек не просто пропасть, а избавиться от слежки потому, что именно такое впечатление и возникло, когда кукла передала последние минуты своего преследования. А самое ужасное было то, что, как по закону подлости, именно в той стороне часто и любил гулять Фрау. И, как назло, эта ошибка природы не брала трубку, словно чувствовал, что тема разговора ему не очень понравится. Надеясь, что они успеют найти Кляйна вовремя, пока не произошло непоправимое, Фест быстро скинул всем последние координаты объекта, попутно пытаясь в очередной раз дозвониться до Фрау.


	6. Работа в Аду и слежка

Кляйн довольно быстро добежал до дома. Сбросив ненужные вещи, сменив бинты, и, переодевшись, он хотел направиться на работу, но, подумав, взвесив всё за и против, вернулся, чтобы взять палку, размером с пол руки, которая раскладывается, превращаясь в подобие посоха либо нунчак. Это одна из немногих вещей, который Кляйн взял с собой из дома дяди. Но, как только он вышел из дома, ощущения слежки снова вернулись. Как бы ненароком наклонившись завязать шнурки, он бегло просмотрел двор, пытаясь вычислить "сталкера". Подозрительными ему показались трое людей, но он мог что-то упустить. Дабы избавиться от преследования, он свернул в один переулок, который заканчивался забором. Если не знать, где что нужно сдвинуть, чтобы одна из досок поддалась, то выбраться оттуда не реально. К несчастью для "тайного поклонника", про этот лаз знали лишь те, кто принимал непосредственное участие в возведение забора. Тейто тогда как раз был на первом курсе и подрабатывал везде, где мог. Правда, сейчас мало что изменилось.  
В данный момент он работал официантом в ресторане "Aden",который в вечерние часы превращался в какую-то закусочную. Просто было столько желающих посетить их заведение именно в это время, что бедные работники, ожидая ночи как манны небесной, к концу смены падали от усталости. И именно в час пик благодаря кое-кому и придётся работать парню. Зайдя в здание с чёрного входа, Кляйн быстро поздоровался с поварами и их помощниками, забегая в каморку для обслуживающих в зале. При виде его, Кэтрин Роуз, Найт Кандери и Андер Чорен, которым была оказана "великая честь "работать в ночное время, очень удивились.  
-А ты что здесь забыл, парень?- Вытащил изо рта Андер зубочистку, с подозрением смотря на него.- Твоя же смена в Аду не сегодня.  
Кляйн на это лишь печально вздохнул, обречённо подходя к своему шкафчику, мимолётом рассматривая своих боевых товарищей на эту судную ночь. Кэтрин, которой было тридцать два, сейчас не дашь и двадцати пяти, но что будет после смены... Её длинные красные волосы были собраны в тугой пучок на затылке, очки сменили контактные линзы, а глаза густо подведены, чтобы сделать их выразительными. В обычной жизни мать двоих детей, в этой она была похожа на светскую львицу, которая по ошибке попала в официантки. Именно Роуз часто просят обслужить VIP-персон. Найт же напротив выглядел старше своих лет. Возможно, всему виной его причёска, под длинной чёлкой которой было трудно разглядеть его глаза. Да и сам цвет волос был несколько нестандартен: болотно-зелёный с синими прядями. Начальство смотрело на внешний вид работника сквозь пальцы. Главное, что посетителям он нравился. И Андер, который работал здесь дольше, чем они, и к чьему мнению не только прислушиваются, но и считаются. На сколько Кляйн помнил, в этом году мужчина будет справлять свой тридцати девятый день Рождения. Андер был высоким, под два метра, и хоть он казался разгильдяем, это была лишь внешняя оболочка, под которой скрывался весьма уверенный в себе человек, знающий себе и другим цену. Но, вопреки своему виду, а выглядел он иногда очень внушительным, когда очередной клиент зарывался, забывая о банальных правилах приличия, мужчина был добрым. Короткие русые волосы не нуждались в помощи расчески; его борода была личной гордостью: короткие волосы, начиная от ушей, плавно переходила к щекам, замыкая круг чуть ниже носа и подбородка.  
-Возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства,- сказал Тейто, закрывая шкафчик, когда понял, что молчание затянулось.- Мне пришлось перенести свою смену.  
Чорен сокрушительно покачал головой, говоря:  
-В твоём возрасте надо гулять, влюбляется, радоваться жизни, а не пахать, как конь, до седьмого пота.  
-Тогда кто поможет вам обслуживать самых мрачных и подозрительных клиентов?- Ухмыляясь, спросил их парень, переодеваясь в стандартную рабочую форму официанта.  
-Найт,- кивнул он в сторону парня, который, опешив от такого предложения, тут же жалобно заныл:- А я-то в чём успел провиниться? Вы хотите оставить самую лучшую половину без моего внимания? Кто ещё, кроме меня, сможет очаровывать наших дорогих дам?  
Ну да, Кандери был жутким бабником, и любил женщин постарше, но у каждого здесь свои тараканы.   
Андер хотел показать на Кэтрин, но той лишь хватило одного взгляда, чтобы Чорен, покраснев, закрыл свой рот и, будто смутившись, почесал затылок.  
-Н-да, не думал, что твоё присутствие будет так жизненно необходимо нам... - Мужчина хотел ещё что-то добавить, но тут дверь в комнату открылась, и нет, даже не зашли, а вбежали трое официантов с совершенно ошалевшими глазами.  
-Там... там... там…- пытался выговорить один из них, которого звали Томом.  
-В общем, сегодня мы вам не завидуем,- закончил мысль другой официант.  
-Что, уже?- С паникой сказал Найт, заметно поникнув.  
-Да,- подтвердил третий официант.- Там уже собралось столько людей, что яблоку негде упасть.  
-Мы пытались собрать несколько заказов, чтобы чуть облегчить вам работу, но клиенты слишком долго думали, а потом попросили тебя, Кэтрин, и тебя, Найт.- И тут все трое только что заметили Кляйна.- А ты что сегодня здесь забыл?  
-Видимо, свои нервные клетки. Не подскажете, за каким столом они решили сегодня отужинать?  
-Да, парень, не хотел бы я быть сейчас на твоём месте,- вытерев пот с лица, сказал Том.- Надеюсь, что причина, по которой ты сегодня здесь, стоила того.  
-Так, мелкота: собрались!- Хлопнул в ладоши Чорен, вставая.- Подштанники подтянуть, юбчонки опустить, пояса затянуть, и айда собирать дань с грешников. На мне первый сектор, Найт- второй, Тейто - третий, и Кэтрин- четвёртый. К обязанностям приступать!  
-Так точно!- Вскочили они, шутливо отдав честь своему вожаку.  
-Удачи,- от души пожелали официанты своим сменщикам.  
Как только четверка смертников открыла двери и увидела, что творится в зале, первой мыслью у них было сбежать назад в их каморку, и забыть, как страшный сон то, что творится здесь: все столы были не только заняты, даже свободных стульев не осталось, так ещё и около бара не было ни единого не занятого сантиметра, за котором не ожидал их посетитель. Переглянувшись между собой, они в последний раз показали свои настоящие эмоции прежде, чем нацепить на себя дежурную улыбку, и ринуться в бой. Кэтрин сразу ринулась к своему сектору, обслуживая первых VIP-клиентов, Найт немного задержался, выискивая для себя наиболее красивых жертв, а Чорен на первое время хотел помочь Кляйну с его сектором, но Тейто лишь отмахнулся, и храбро встретился со своим первым заказом. А дальше всё смешалось для всех в одну кучу: они принимали заказы, относили заказы, и делали новые, толком не запоминая лица посетителей. Несколько раз они просили помочь друг друга, когда не могли справиться с тем или иным клиентом, а с самыми буйными разбирался уже Андер, хотя после четырёх часов такой пытки даже безобидный Найт мог напугать любого гопника своей очень "дружелюбной» улыбкой.  
Неся заказ очередному клиенту, Кляйн мельком глянул на висевшие на стене часы, чтобы узнать, сколько времени осталось до конца их смены. Как оказался - час. Когда он проходил мимо Кэтрин, которая уже выглядела ужасно уставшей, она пальцем ткнула на руку, жестом спрашивая: _< < как долго ещё продолжатся их мучения?>> _. Не успел Тейто ответить, как с тем же вопросом подошли измученные сменой Андер и Найт. Показав один палец, и сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, они удручённо вздохнули, отправившись в свои сектора. Не прошло и десяти минут, как в зале раздался громкий звук разбитой посуды. Повернувшись к источнику, Кляйн чертыхнулся, видя, как новичок из кухни, бледный, как будто собирается прям здесь упасть в обморок, сидя на корячках, пытается собрать осколки посуды на поднос, в то время как клиенты не молчат, а весьма "лестно» отзываются о нём. Поняв, что ещё чуть-чуть и парень либо разревётся, либо позорно улетит в бессознанку, Кляйн быстро подскочил к нему, помогая тому собрать остатки. И надо же было умудриться порезаться. И не один, а два пальца. Новичок чуть ли не кланяясь, благодаря своего спасителя, увидев, как с его пальцев капает кровь, тут же заохал, и, смущаясь, вытащил из кармана пластырь со словами:  
-Вот, возьмите. Я часто режусь. И спасибо ещё раз за помощь,- и новичок, дождавшись, когда Тейто возьмёт пластыри, прижал к себе покрепче поднос с осколками, спешно уходя в сторону кухни. Кляйн даже не успел поблагодарить его, не то, что спросить имя. Решив, что личные разговоры оставит на потом, он, наскоро склеив раны, пошёл к дальнему столу своего сектора. Будто насмехаясь над ним, посетитель, сидящий к нему спиной вместо со своей спутницей, поднял руку, и, не оборачиваясь, громко позвал официанта, ещё и пожаловался, что с такой обслугой, как у них, они быстрее помрут от конца света, чем их накормят.   
Когда Тейто, вооружившись блокнотом и обворожительной улыбкой, появился перед ними, гость, который до этого заигрывал со своей девушкой, тут же замер, опуская руку. Сам парень то же удивлёно сдвинул брови, видя знакомое лицо мужчины, который приходил сегодня к Кастору.  
 _< <Как же его там звали... Феа... Фау... Фриу>>_-вспоминал мальчик имя блондина, и то неизвестно, имя ли это было. Кляйн уже хотел спросить, определились ли они с заказом, и, забыв о царапинах на пальцах, охнул, когда случайно сорвал пластырь ручкой. И тут же маленькие капли красной жидкости потекли по пальцам. Тейто лишь досадно цокнул, и одним движением вернул пластырь на место, вытерев кровь салфеткой. Когда парень снова посмотрел на мужчину, то испугался: словно увидев приведение, клиент, побледнев, закрыл половину лица другой рукой, и прямо смотрел на него. Кажется, будто тот принюхивался к чему-то. А через секунду его лицо скривилось, как от боли, и мужчина, зажав нос, начал судорожно дышать. Тейто совершенно растерялся, видя такую странную реакцию.  
-Вам плохо?- Спросил он, взглядом ища кого-нибудь из официантов, заранее просчитывая кого - куда отправить в случае чрезвычайной ситуации.- Позвонить в скорую?  
Мужчина отрицательно покачал головой и начал судорожно дышать, а девушка лишь глупо хлопала своими невозможно длинными ресницами, не пытаясь вмешиваться. Тейто неодобрительно покачал головой. Конечно: _< < хозяин-барин>>_, но если он здесь окочурится, его по головке не погладят.  
-И всё-таки, не сочтите это за грубость, но я настаиваю позвать кого-нибудь на помощь,- убрав блокнот в карман, Кляйн повернулся, чтобы окликнуть Андера, но неожиданно чужая рука перехватила его. Тейто недоумённо поднял брови. Мужчина был все ещё бледным, как мел, но хватка от этого слабее не стала. Своими пронзительно голубыми глазами он снова смотрел прямо на него. На этот раз взгляд стал оценивающим, словно ему в коллекцию попала какая-то вещь, и он обдумывал, что с ней делать. Тейто старался рассматривать только этот вариант, а не тот, в котором он выступал в виде мяса на рынке, ибо таких взглядом ему по гроб жизни хватило в доме дяди. Посмотрев на всё ещё сжатую кисть в чужой ладони, Тейто, сохраняя хладнокровие, проговорил:   
-Пожалуйста, отпустите меня,- мужчина никак не отреагировал. Тогда Кляйн дополнил:- Или мне придётся вызвать охрану.  
Ф.. как-то там продолжал играть в глухого. Тейто лишь возвёл глаза вверх, мысленно спрашивая у небесах чем он там успел провиниться, что эта неделя была словно испытание его силы духа. Не, он, конечно, знал, что обладал просто колоссальным ангельским терпением, но у всего же есть граница, да и он далеко не ангел.   
-Хорошо, я предупреждал,- устало произнёс он, и одним движением руки сбросил с себя чужую конечность. Сделав вид, что ничего странного сейчас не произошло, Тейто снова вытащил блокнот, спрашивая у продолжающего молча взирать на него мужчину:  
-Так вы будете заказывать, или нет?  
Блондин, сидя с вытянутой рукой, впервые за долгое время моргнул. Будто очнувшись ото сна, он, взяв в руки меню, молча ткнул в названия блюд и напитков. Тейто, записав заказ, повторил названия блюд, и, дождавшись кивка, пошёл в сторону кухни. На этот раз его никто не останавливал, но взгляд за спиной ощущал очень остро. Стоило лишь немного отдалиться от их стола, как его девушка, которая, видимо, вспомнила, что она на свидание, начала читать ему нотации. Парень слышал лишь обрывки слов, но и этого хватило, чтобы понять, что из себя представляла та барышня. Проходя мимо Найта, Тейто попросил его передать Чорену приглядеть за тем столиком, за котором сидел блондин. Так сказать на всякий случай. За время, пока готовился заказ мужчины, Кляйн обслужил ещё несколько столиков. И какое же было удивление, когда не увидел своих клиентов при выносе блюда. Озадачено нахмурившись, он подошёл к Андеру, чтобы отчитаться за сбежавшего клиента, но Чорен развеял его страхи. Тот мужчина заплатил за заказ и просил прощения, не только за своё поведение, но и за свой вынужденный уход, оставив не малые чаевые. Тейто даже рот открыл, когда озвучили сумму. Да это было в шесть раз больше суммы заказа! Однако щедрый клиент попался ему. Пусть и со странностями.   
Когда последний посетитель покинул их ресторан, официанты дружно рухнули на диванчики, на котором совсем недавно сидели их клиенты. Чуть позже к ним присоединились работники кухни. Поздравляя друг друга с окончанием работы, они устало разошлись по своим каморкам. Тейто пытался в толпе найти того новичка, но его, наверное, оставили на кухне мыть посуду. Уже в раздевалке официанты честно поделили чаевые пополам (впервые Тейто вырвался в лидеры при подсчете выручки. Обычно это Кэтрин получала больше чаевых, чем они вместе взятые) и поговорили об самых запоминающихся посетителях. Естественно, все заинтересовались щедрым клиентом Кляйна. Тейто лишь пожал плечами, рассказывая, как всё было. Все сошлись во мнениях, что чаевые были своего рода откупными.  
Уже на выходе, прощаясь друг с другом, парень, вместе с Кандери, зевая, двинулись в сторону дома. Сам не понимая почему, парень вспомнил свой сон и те глаза, преследовавшие его. Встряхнув головой, Тейто пытался отогнать ненужные мысли. На улице было прохладно и чуть ветрено. Самое то для того, чтобы чуть остудить голову, и продержаться до дома, не заснув.   
Половину пути Кляйн шёл с Найтом. Вместе они пытались не дать заснуть соседу ближнему, рассказывая смешные истории из жизни. Естественно, у Кандери историй было во много раз больше, чем у Тейто благодаря своему насыщенному жизненному опыту. И ещё так время от времени смотрел на него, будто предупреждал заранее не совершать те же ошибки, что и Найт. Тейто лишь закатывал глаза. Неужели он думает, что парень настолько глуп? В частности, Кляйн точно бы не попал в такую ситуацию, когда поход к любовнице окончился кроссом в одних трусах от её мужа, который - О боже!- был заинтересован не только поймать, но и уложить горе любовника на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность. Бедный Найт потом неделю отсиживался дома, восстанавливая свою психику. А знаете, что было самым ужасным? Тот мужчина даже спустя шесть месяцев продолжает искать с ним встречи, задаривая подарками и цветами, оставляя их под порогом дома. Из-за этого он вот уже пятый раз за месяц вынужден был переезжать с места на место. Хоть Найт и говорил это в шутливом тоне, однако, смеяться как-то не хотелось ни ему, ни парню. Они вовремя дошли да развилки. Как раз разговор зашёл в тупик. Тепло попрощавшись, мальчики разошлись по своим районам. Тейто ещё постоял немного, наблюдая, как фигура Кандера скроется в ночи. Глубоко вздохнув, парень вытащил из футляра свою палку, говоря в пустоту:  
-И как долго ещё вы собираетесь следить за мной?


	7. Страдания Фрау

**Фрау**

Вампир спешно покинул стены университета. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы накинулся на бедного мальчика на глазах у всех, и никто бы не смог остановить его, пока он полностью не осушил бы ребёнка. Страшно представить, чтобы он с ним сделал. Навряд ли дело ограничилось одной кровью. Слишком сильная была тяга. Даже находясь на достаточном расстояние, он всё равно ощущал запах крови мальчишки. Она манила его, звала к себе, обещала поделиться своей силой. Фрау был близок к отчаянию: он не хотел становиться одним из тех монстров, за которыми охотился сам. На его совести итак слишком много смертей, пусть те и заслуживали её. Но этот ребёнок был чист. Он ещё не совершал никаких преступлений, и от этих знаний... его жажда только усиливалась. Он ненавидел себя, презирал своё темное "я", и очень устал надевать маску улыбчивого дурака перед друзьями, чтобы те лишний раз не смели беспокоиться о нём. А от того, что ему снова придётся выйти сегодня на охоту, хоть он лишь вчера поел, ещё сильнее воротило от своей сущности. Ведь для спасения одной жизни придётся забрать другую.   
То, что на улице день, а не ночь, его не остановило. Люди эволюционировали, так почему нынешние чудовища не могут сделать так же? Да, в дневное время вампиры слабее, но даже маленькой крохи силы хватит, чтобы убить парочку особей мужского пола внушительной комплектации за долю секунды, почти не запыхавшись. Фрау довольно быстро отыскал нужную жертву. Он планировал оставить этого человека на потом, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Вампир лишь постарался выпить его как можно быстро и менее безболезненно. Когда первый голод был утолён, Зехель позволил себе хоть немного расслабиться. Чтобы отвлечься от пацана, Фрау решил пройтись по своей любимой улице, и снять парочку горячих цыпочек. Настроение сразу улучшилось, когда он встретил Карину с большими... амбициями. Именно такие девушки были в его вкусе. Та сразу начала строить ему глазки, чем немало потешила самолюбие Фрау. Единственное, к чему он всегда трепетно относился: так это к своей внешности. Он считал свою красоту идеальной, и что никто не сможет сравниться с ним. Вампир хотел перейти сразу к "десерту", но девушка вдруг потребовала свидания, да не где-то, а в том ресторане за углом. Благо, время было позднее. Мужчина помнил, какие там очереди ожидают бедных официантов по вечерам.  
На такой маленький каприз со стороны дамы он был готов. В деньгах вампир не нуждался. Он легко мог накормить целую роту солдат. Карина сама выбрала стол и самые дорогие блюда, что не удивительно. Осталось дело за малым: позвать официанта. Фрау хотел побыстрее добраться до главного действия, поэтому и вёл себя немного по хамовски. Зато красоткам это нравилось. Девчонки любят плохищей. Он пытался быть обходительным, говорил ей комплименты, задаривал своим вниманием, и та быстро таяла, готовая уже на всё, раз позволила распускать руки, но всё изменилось в одночасье, когда он увидел **ЕГО**...Весь мир тут же перевернулся, чтобы рухнуть под ноги этому зеленоглазому монстру, закапывая Фрау под собой. Зехель понимал, что нужно срочно бежать, не важно куда, пока не стало поздно, и жажда не проснулась. Тейто только спасали запахи, которыми в избытке был переполнен зал. Если бы не они, то вампир бы уже давно учуял мальца, и держался бы от этого места как можно дальше.  
 _< <Чёрт, и куда только смотрел Кастор?! Почему он не предупредил, что здесь работает этот ребенок?>> _-Негодовал про себя блондин и только потом понял, что предупреждать в принципе было нечем. Фрау сам выключил телефон, дабы не мешал охоте. И никого, кроме себя, винить не стоило.  
Зехель, взяв себя в руки, уже готов был задействовать даже вампирские силы, чтобы мгновенно исчезнуть отсюда, наплевав на конспирацию, как вдруг... будто в насмешку, пацан задел лейкопластырь, и живительная влага побежала по пальцам. Вампирская сущность тут же завладела его разумом, и он перестал контролировать себя. Он видел только кровь, и ничего кроме неё.  
 _< <Этот запах сносит голову, а какая же она будет на вкус, если её испить непосредственно от источника..?>> _-Думал вампир. Он не мог воспринимать то, что говорил Кляйн, голод полностью овладел им, но когда Тейто начал отдаляться, инстинкты взяли своё.  
 _< <Он хочет уйти!_\- С паникой подумал он, когда сладкий запах стал хуже чувствоваться.- _Не позволю! >> _  
И вампир ухватился за источник крови, не давая тому уйти.  
 _< <Надо выпить его первым, пока не сделали этого другие!>>_-Зехель хотел воплотить свои мысли в реальность, но... неожиданный удар мальчика смог привести его в чувства. Он плохо помнил, что было дальше. Все свои силы он бросал на то, чтобы не податься, не пойти вслед за ним, раз и навсегда прервав жизнь этого ребёнка. Когда немного отпустило, вампир, не медля, схватил Карину, не заботясь об её довольствие, и побежал прочь из этого ресторана. Он даже сумел о чём-то переговорить с другим официантом, и засунуть ему в руки деньги. Фрау только надеялся, что этого хватило, чтобы оплатить стоимость ужина. Уже на улице девушка закатила истерику. Но Зехель не пытался остановить этот визгливый ор, напротив, он старался прислушаться к нему, чтобы отвлечься от жажды, которая снова хотела завладеть им. Пока человеческая часть пыталась бороться с "помехой", он включил телефон. Не успела только заставка уйти с экрана, как тут же знакомый номер начал названивать ему.  
-М*ть твою, ты где?- Злой крик Кастора эхом отдавался в голове Фрау.- Во имя всего святого, что у нас осталось, скажи, что ты не на своей любимой улице! Если это так, то немедленно убирайся оттуда! Тейто шёл в ту сторону, пока мои куклы его не потеряли. До сих пор не знаю, как ему это удалось сделать...  
-Слишком поздно, Кастор,- загробным голосом сказал Зехель.  
-Ч...нет, этого...- На минуту воцарилось мрачное молчание, будто с той стороны собирались с мыслями, а потом, придав голосу максимально напутственную безмятежность, спросил:- Что ты сделал, Фрау?!   
Зехеля такой неумелой ложью было не провести. Вампир сразу понял, что за той расслабленностью кроется страх ни столько за пацана, сколько за него. Они знали, что Фрау не сможет простить себе такого греха, и... сорвётся назад во тьму.  
-Мальчишка пока жив.- Будничным тоном сказал Фрау, как о прогнозе погоды.- Он работает в ресторане "Aden", и... Кастор, лучше тебе поторопиться. Я не знаю, сколько смогу продержаться. Пацан снова успел пораниться, и этот запах... просто сводит меня сума!- Карина, про которую он успел благополучно забыть, после этих слов как-то странно посмотрела на него, краснея, будто... последние слова восприняла на свой счёт.  
-Ты только держись,- раздалось в телефоне.- Мы уже в пути.- И звонок прервался. Фрау только убрал мобильный в карман, как тут же в ту же руку вцепилась девушка, и, как таран, потащила его только ей ведомую сторону. Мужчина даже удивился: откуда в таком хрупком теле недюжинная сила?  
-Пойдём, я живу недалеко отсюда,- пояснила она, куда так стремилась. Фрау молча последовал за ней, не рискуя лишний раз открыть рот, опасаясь, что в данном состояние его клыки будут очень заметны. Вампир итак тратил все свои силы на сдерживание жажды, и он просто не знал, где ещё брать ресурсы на поддержание человеческого облика. Сейчас прямолинейность Карины была очень кстати. На новой территорию, возможно, ему станет легче. Он позволит быть ведомым, но только сейчас. И лучше им побыстрее прийти на место, а то было совершенно противоречивое чувство, будто он не удалялся от источника, а, наоборот, приближался к нему. И какое же было его удивление, причём очень недоброе для них обоих, когда, свернув за очередной угол, он увидел знакомую фигуру...


End file.
